Worse Things Happen at Sea
by Hot elf
Summary: Kit Hawke is a rogue with a love of all things crazy and dangerous. Small wonder perhaps that the Queen of the Eastern Seas has caught his attention... Rated M.
1. Cliff, Shag, Marry

**Chapter 1: Cliff, Shag, Marry**

It was late at night in Varric's suite at the Hanged Man. Fenris and Sebastian had left several hours ago, arguing passionately over some theological question. Aveline was on guard duty, and Anders was busy at the clinic, so there were only four of them left. Kit Hawke, Isabela, Merrill and Varric were sitting at the rough wooden table, playing dice and trading stories. The ale was flowing freely and they were all more than a little tipsy, when Isabela suggested a new game.

"What kind of game did you have in mind, Rivaini?" Varric leaned back in his chair, his expression wary. Isabela's games were seldom harmless and sometimes downright vicious. He wanted to know what he was getting into.

"It's perfectly innocent, Varric." Isabela was pouting. "Just one question for everyone to answer."

"Go ahead." Hawke was throwing her a heated glance from under his thick thatch of black hair. The rogue had been enjoying himself tremendously tonight, cheating at dice and surreptitiously eyeing Isabela's ample cleavage.

"Well, it's called 'Cliff, Shag, Marry', and it's really easy. Out of the three people sitting here, you have to say which of the three you will shag, which one you will marry and which one you will boot over the cliff. Pirates love it." Merrill squeaked and Varric grinned, but Isabela kept her eyes on Hawke. His reaction was the one she was really interested in.

Kit smiled a wide cat-like smile as he put down his tankard. "That's a... an interesting question, I'll give you that." He knew a challenge when he saw one. "I guess you aren't worried that I'll send you over the cliff?"

Merrill beamed. "He won't, Isabela. I told you he likes you!"

"Did you now?" Hawke's grin had become predatory. "You're right, Merrill, I like her... a lot. And it seems she likes me too, wouldn't you say?"

Isabela threw him another look from below her long lashes. "Yeah. You're alright."

Hawke gave her his best wounded-puppy look. "Just alright? That's mildly insulting, you know." He sighed theatrically. "Right. Who will go first?"

"I will." Varric's deep rumbling voice was unabashed. "This is easy. I'll marry Merrill. She's the sweetest of the bunch. And of course I'll shag Isabela, because she's been after me for years and I owe her a favour. Tough luck for you, Hawke. You go down the cliff."

Kit looked at Varric with an expression of deeply hurt innocence, while Isabela grinned. "Well, I'm flattered, but that was hardly unexpected. Now you, Kitten."

Merrill blushed deeply. "Oh my, everyone is staring at me! No, no, I... I can't do that. Sorry!"

Isabela snorted. "Chicken! Well, that means you go over the cliff as far as I'm concerned, Merrill. As for the two of you..." She dragged out her answer, enjoying every second. "Well, I think I'd have to marry Varric. I really want his suite here at the Hanged Man. It's much nicer than my own room. That means..." she threw Hawke a sultry look. "I'd have to shag you."

Varric grinned broadly. "Fair enough. And you, Hawke?"

Kit sat up straight, his amber eyes fixed on Isabela. "I'll marry Merrill. She needs someone to look out for her."

"Oh, you're so sweet," Merrill cooed. "Thank you, Hawke." Her large green eyes looked up at him with an expression of utter adoration.

"You're welcome." Kit's tone was dry. "As for the rest... that is a tough choice, to be sure. I'm sorely tempted to shag Varric, what with all that lovely chest hair..." He stroked his beard, a pensive expression on his face. The room had become quiet. "No, sorry, Varric. You're going to have to take a dive."

Isabela's lips curved upward in a wicked smile and she stretched slowly and voluptuously in her chair. Varric looked from the pirate to Hawke and back with a knowing smile. "Uh-oh! Merrill, I'd better take you home."

"Oh yes, I am tired, and I'd rather not go alone," Merrill chirruped happily. "I don't know why, but I always feel very nervous being out there at night. Hawke, couldn't you take me? Then Varric could stay at home."

Kit still hadn't taken his eyes off Isabela. "I don't think so, no, Merrill. Not tonight." He was slowly taking off his belt, putting his daggers on a table next to his seat.

Varric jumped up and took Merrill's hand. "Never mind, Daisy, I'll be happy to go. Isabela..." he looked meaningfully at the pirate. "I want all the details later. You owe me."

The pirate slowly licked her lips. "Take your time, Varric, will you?"

"Don't worry, Rivaini." Varric smirked. "I'll take the long route."

Merrill squeaked happily. "Oh, great. You can tell me a story on the way. One with a griffon in it."

As soon as the door closed behind the two, Hawke was on his feet, pulling Isabela up into a rough, deep kiss. When they paused for breath, she was panting, her breasts heaving against the thin fabric of her tunic.

"So, you really want to do this, Bells?" he growled, his finger softly tracing her jawbone. "'Cause if you don't..."

"Shut up, Kit!" Her lips never left his while she was busy unlacing her tunic and throwing it off. "Get that armour off and shag me already!"

She was trying to peel off her boots, but his hands stopped her. "No. Leave them on."

"Oooh, kinky!" Isabela laughed a soft tinkling laugh, but she complied willingly. The rest of their clothes and armour came off at surprising speed.

"Isabela!" He lifted her easily and placed her on the table before him, bending down to swirl his tongue around her nipple, suckling softly. His hands were rough and hard on her skin but his mouth was incredibly gentle and careful. The contrast drove her nearly mad and she moaned out loud.

Kit laughed smugly and pulled her closer, placing her booted legs on his hips while his fingers dipped deep inside her. "Ever since I first saw you down at the bar..." he said, his thumb circling her nub with soft careful moves. "...I've wanted to bend you over a table and fuck you senseless."

Her nails scraped over his broad chest. "So what's stopping you now?"

Another laugh, and without hesitation his strong hands flipped her around so that she was stretched out facedown on the rough wood, her legs firmly planted on the floor again. She felt him at her entrance and whimpered, expecting a rough thrust from him, but he surprised her again. His hands were firm on her hips but he entered her with excruciating slowness and gentleness, giving her time to adjust, to take in his hard length. She was grateful for this when she realized just how much there was of it.

"Maker, Kit!" When he had finally sheathed himself completely inside her, she moaned. He felt incredibly good inside her. He pulled back and she sighed with regret, but he was moving faster now, in a steady insistent rhythm that set her on fire. "More," she begged, "Kit, let me have more. Harder! Deeper! Faster!"

He obeyed willingly, thrusting hard now, his movements becoming more irregular. She was almost afraid he'd lose control too early, but then his hand reached around her and pressed firmly against her core. She cried out in pleasure. Maker, he knew exactly where and how to touch her! Faster than she would have thought possible, her lust built towards its inevitable peak.

When she came with a loud cry, his hands grabbed her hips again, clamping them so fast she knew he would leave bruises and he bit down hard on her neck. "Bells..." he groaned and his body shuddered and convulsed violently before he relaxed and slumped down on top of her, his weight almost crushing her.

"Kit! You're too heavy!" she complained, her voice still shaky and weak.

He pushed himself up on his arms immediately, then carefully withdrew with a small sigh of regret. "I'm not done with you, not by a long shot," he murmured, leaving a trail of feather-light kisses along her back. "Let's take this to your room."

Isabela nodded eagerly. _Oh Maker, more of this? _She was trembling with anticipation. This promised to be a long and exciting night.

* * *

___to be continued..._

_Many thanks to zevgirl for beta reading this. You're awesome!_


	2. Hightown Thrills

**Chapter 2: Hightown Thrills **

Kit Hawke was sitting in his worn armchair, stretching his legs in front of the fireplace at his Hightown estate, having changed into the fine but comfortable clothing he usually wore at home. It was a nice peaceful evening. Leandra was over at Gamlen's place and he rather relished the thought of spending some time without his mother's constant reminders of his newly acquired noble station. When a tiny noise alerted him to the presence of an intruder, he spun around and jumped to his feet, swift and graceful as a cat, but relaxed immediately when he saw who it was.

"Isabela! I see you let yourself in. I will tell Bodahn to have better locks installed tomorrow." Despite his harsh words, he was smiling. The memory of their night at the Hanged Man three days ago was still fresh and he felt his body react at the sight of her, hardly able to suppress the impulse to pull her into his arms.

Isabela was keeping her distance, though, a wary look on her face. "So, this is where you live now?" She walked around the well-appointed room, picking up knick-knacks here and there, assessing their value with a professional interest. "Not bad, but I preferred the old place. It had... more charm."

He didn't bother to hide his surprise. "Gamlen's hovel? How so?"

She laughed, her eyes meeting his for the first time. "No, silly. But Lowtown... the smell of tar and the sea, and the sound of some whore plying her trade in a back alley... Don't you miss that?" Her voice had become husky and she gave him a look that told him she wasn't regretting their night together either.

Kit smiled suggestively. "You can get your thrills in Hightown if you know where to look." He was standing close to her now, inhaling her scent, salt and sea air and her own unique flavour.

Isabela smiled up at him provocatively. "Oh? And where would that be?"

His lips brushed over hers, teasing. "I can... show you what I have in mind."

When she nodded, Kit took her hand and led her up to his room but instead of heading for the bed as she had half expected, he steered her out to the stone balcony overlooking Hightown square.

"Look," he murmured in her ear as he pushed her to the front so that she was looking out over the stone balustrade. "Hightown. The best place in Kirkwall, according to Varric. 'Where the rich go to piss their money away.'" His imitation of Varric's rich, rolling baritone was surprisingly accurate.

Isabela sighed, bored by the well-ordered vista. "It's pretty, yeah, but I fail to see the thrill-".

She gasped for air as with a wicked grin he twisted around her and somehow managed to insert his powerful body between her and the balustrade, vanishing from sight. Swiftly he pulled her smallclothes down her legs and then she felt his tongue between her folds, his soft beard tickling her thighs.

"Kit!" She was torn between amusement and outrage, both feelings quickly replaced by arousal as his tongue played with her, circling her nub, lapping against her in swift, teasing strokes. His hands slid up to cup her bare bottom, holding her firmly in place.

There were people in the square, not many, but it still added to the excitement, this feeling that any moment one of them could look up and see her standing there. Kit seemed to be enjoying the idea just as much as she did. Maker, but he knew what he was doing! His tongue and lips were exquisite, applying just the right amount of pressure in just the right places. She shivered with pleasure, her hips beginning to roll against him of their own accord.

Suddenly, unexpectedly, he pulled her closer, his tongue sliding down and thrusting into her hard. Just then, one of the snobbish ladies in the square looked up and nodded a greeting. It took all her acting talent to smile and bite back the moan on her lips.

"Damn it, Kit!" she hissed. His rumbling chuckle created an interesting vibration and she felt her knees buckle.

Looking down, Isabela realized that Kit's hands had been busy unlacing his pants. Now he rose, with a single swift motion, and pushed her back against the wall. Hooking one of her legs over his arm, he slid inside her in one powerful stroke. His lips covered hers, swallowing her cry of surprise and she could feel his smile.

"Enough of a thrill for you?" His voice sent shivers down her spine.

"You are barking mad, Kit! What if one of them looks up?" Isabela couldn't help but giggle when she imagined the scene that would create.

He shook his head and pulled back for a moment, grinning at her. "They never look up, Bells. And if they saw us..." he paused, a hard thrust making her almost moan out loud, "...they would pretend not to notice. You see..." One more thrust and she was biting her lip now. "...that's the thing about nobility. People expect you to misbehave." His rhythm was steady now, and he pressed her hard against the rough stone wall. Her head spun and she trembled with lust and excitement.

Kit gripped her hips harder, increasing his pace but went on calmly, almost conversationally. "There was this Orlesian bard I once knew who used to say that as a noble you can do anything..." He stopped for a moment, keeping her perched deliciously on the edge before resuming his movement "... as long as you don't do it in the street and frighten the horses."

Isabela snorted, about to make a sarcastic remark, but just then his hand moved down between them and he touched her with such precision that she bucked up hard against his hand.

"Kit!" His name was the last coherent syllable on her lips, then she was bursting, stars dancing before her eyes, her body shaking and writhing in the most exquisite rapture she had experienced in a long time. Her hands clenched hard around the fabric of his tunic and he shivered against her, his own body gripped by an equally intense pleasure. For a long moment, they remained like this, wrapped in each other, lost to the moment, then he pulled back, shielding her body from view with his own until they had sneaked inside his room.

They were both panting and trembling, rearranging their clothing with shaky hands. He went over to a small table to pour them each a glass of wine, but Isabela shook her head.

"I should go. That was a... an interesting diversion." She reached for her knives.

Kit raised an eyebrow. "Is that all I am to you? Oh my wounded heart!" He placed a hand on his chest in a theatrical gesture that brought a brief smile to her lips.

"We were using each other, sweet thing." Her voice was carefully light, but she wasn't looking him in the eyes. "You're not thinking of bringing feelings into this, are you?"

He snorted and moved in her way, stopping her with a hand on her wrist. "I wasn't using you. You're no thing to be used." His face softened and his hand moved up to stroke her cheek. "I like you, Bells, and I like what we're doing here. You don't have to call it 'love' if that scares you, but-"

Isabela sighed impatiently. "We were rutting, Kit. It has _nothing_ to do with love."

He shrugged, undeterred. "Whatever. Look, I've learned to enjoy the good things that come my way. This _is_ good. And I want more. What about you?"

She finally met his eyes, surprised by his honesty, her expression betraying her inner struggle. "I don't know... I guess... I want more too. As long as-"

Kit stepped in and kissed her, pulling her firmly into his arms again. "Then stay. Please." His voice was deep and seductive and she let herself be pulled over to his bed, only too ready to grant his request. _Not love._ But yes, it was good. Very good. And she was going to enjoy it.

* * *

_Hugs and thanks and tons of virtual chocolate to the best beta ever, zevgirl. _


	3. Isabela's Assets

**Chapter 3: Isabela's Assets**

Isabela didn't usually shop for clothes in Hightown. The prices were out of her league, and she didn't fancy the stuffy, uncomfortable styles the noblewomen of Kirkwall preferred. So when Hawke pulled her over to Jean Luc's Robes, she gazed at him in surprise.

He ignored her expression and looked questioningly at the stall's Orlesian owner. "Do you have it?"

Jean Luc nodded and threw him a small parcel. Grabbing Isabela's wrist, Kit pulled her into a small enclosure the merchant had set up behind his stall to give customers some privacy when they tried on his merchandise. A low bench and a huge mirror were set up there, and long, dark red velvet curtains hid them from the curious eyes of passers-by.

"Kit, would you mind telling me-" She was struck dumb when he unwrapped the parcel and threw something black and shiny at her.

"I had to order this from Antiva. Try it on." His voice was husky, and she raised an eyebrow at him, but she complied.

The black leather corset matched her boots, and it fit her perfectly. She couldn't help but admire her reflection in the mirror, running her hands over the soft, supple material that hugged her slim waist and lifted up her ample breasts even higher. Kit moved to stand behind her, his hands on her hips, the look in his eyes heated and passionate.

She leant back into his touch, but he could feel her hesitate and looked at her questioningly. "Don't you like it?"

Isabela sighed. "I... adore it. But Kit, I don't want you to buy stuff for me. I am not your mistress." Seeing the storm rise in his eyes she went on quickly. "Did you know I was once married? I... was his plaything. A prized possession."

Kit nodded slowly, understanding dawning in his eyes. "I can't imagine you married."

Isabela laughed bitterly. "Luis saw me with my mother at the market in Llomerryn and decided he had to have me. My mother gave me away for a goat and a handful of gold coins. She didn't even haggle over the price. Bitch."

Kit pulled her closer. "Stupid," he agreed. "She could have asked a lot more! But..." He found her eyes in the mirror. "I am not trying to buy you, Bells. You belong to yourself only, and I wouldn't want it any other way. Anyway..." His hands started to trail along the upper edge of the corset, caressing the undersides of her heavy breasts with a light touch that made her shiver. "You are reading far too much into this. The real reason I bought this is the way it sets off your... most impressive assets."

Isabela moaned and closed her eyes, when his fingers began to circle her nipple through the thin fabric of her tunic. His other hand found its way between her legs, lifting up the seam so he could reach her. When she opened her eyes again, she saw the two of them in the mirror and was caught by the intensity of his look. He was watching her every reaction, Isabela realized, her shudder as the heel of his hand pressed hard against her core, her squirms as his fingers grazed along her opening, teasing her, playing with her until she was wet enough for him to let his fingers dip inside. Kit's left hand stroked her breast, pulling down the neckline of the tunic, exposing her soft, tanned flesh to his hot gaze.

Isabela was arching up high in his arms now, biting her lips in order not to moan out loud, and she heard his soft, smug laugh. Yet the slight trembling of his body against hers betrayed him. He was just as aroused as she was, and when she ground her bottom against him, he had to stifle his groan by biting down on her naked shoulder. The knowledge of what she was doing to him combined with the skilful play of his hands against her body was enough to send her over the edge. She bucked hard against him, her cry snatched from her lips by his heated kiss. Her legs were shaking, and she was glad for the support of his strong arms. He was hard and eager, pressing against her back, his laboured breathing caressing her ear.

"Enough," he growled, "Bed. Now." He quickly rearranged her tunic and dragged her out of the enclosure, tossing a pouch of coins at the stall owner without another glance at the man's surprised face. "My place. It's closer."

He hardly let her pause for breath until they had reached his Hightown mansion and were crossing the foyer.

"Kit, dear!" Leandra's voice was sweet but insistent. "Don't you want to introduce this charming young lady?"

"Later, mother." Isabela threw an apologetic glance at his mother's scandalized face as he stormed up the stairs with her, dragging her into his bedchamber and locking the door behind them.

With a low growl, he pushed her down on the bed and began to tug impatiently at the laces of the corset.

"Kit, wait!" She untied them quickly for him. "You don't want to break it, do you?"

He chafed at the delay, but he held back until she had removed his present, chucking off his own clothes in the meantime, never taking his eyes off her. Then he was on her again, tearing off her tunic, his lips on her skin, hot and greedy. "Maker, Bells, your breasts... they alone could make a man go mad."

She was writhing under him, and a determined gleam lit up his eyes. He sat up, straddling her so that his hard shaft came to rest between her breasts. "Isabela," he groaned, pushing them together as he started to move, his length buried between her soft mounds. Isabela watched him, his rapt expression, his eyes half-closed with lust, his quickening breath. Maker, but he looked incredibly hot like this! Muscles were rippling across his chest and stomach, and his hips were rolling in a soft, sinuous motion that quickly became jerkier and more abrupt. It didn't take him long to finish. With a long groan and a shudder, he came, spilling all over her, his head thrown back in ecstasy.

He slid off the bed immediately and came back with a soft towel, cleaning her up with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about the mess, honey."

She shook her head. "Don't apologize. That was... beautiful."

Kit laughed and let his lips travel down her body. "You are beautiful! Now, I don't want you to feel neglected..."

His lips and fingers worked her until she was hot and wet and ready, hungry for him to be inside her. He was only too ready for more and they joined eagerly, their bodies moving together in a slow rhythm, building up steadily toward a shared peak. When he finally let go of her and lay back with a contented sigh, pulling her into the nook of his arm, she couldn't suppress a chuckle.

"Your mother's expression was priceless, sweet thing. I guess you'll have some explaining to do tomorrow."

He made a face. "That woman never gives up. She would like to see me married, carrying on the Amell line. However..." He turned over to look at her, kissing her forehead lightly. "... you'll have noticed I am not the marrying kind."

Isabela shuddered. "Good for you. When I was freed, I swore I would never marry again."

Kit's arm tightened across her shoulder. "How were you 'freed' from the marriage?"

"My husband took an assassin's blade to the back of the skull." She boxed him in the ribs when he began to chuckle. "And before you start jumping to conclusions, no, I didn't hire the assassin. I did thank him profusely, however. Ah, Zevran..." Her face became dreamy. "He was an artist."

Kit laughed aloud, refusing to be baited. "Oh, Bells, you are wonderful! You will have to tell me more about him some time. But now..." His hands began to roam her body again. "Let me show you how... artistic _I_ can be."

Isabela sighed with pleasure as his skilled hands touched her in all the right places. No jealousy, no scenes, just fun and sex, all night, every night. She couldn't believe her luck.

* * *

_Where would I be without zevgirl's beta magic? Thank you so much!_


	4. Beach Adventures

**Chapter 4: Beach Adventures**

"So, guardsman... it's a real nice night for an evening, isn't it?" Aveline's voice sounded strained and Donnic threw her a confused glance.

Hidden behind some rocks, Isabela and Kit Hawke were squirming with embarrassment. "She's really, really bad at this," the pirate mouthed at Kit.

He nodded, a pained expression on his handsome, bearded face. He was beginning to regret that he had advised Aveline to arrange this patrol with the guardsman. Kit had thought the familiar situation would make her more relaxed, so she would finally confess her attraction to Donnic, but instead it was becoming more and more obvious that it was all for nothing.

They were working their way along the Wounded Coast, clearing out enemies before the "patrol" arrived. Kit had wanted to bring a mage but Aveline had been adamant. She wanted neither Anders nor Merrill involved in her love life. She hadn't been happy about Isabela either, but he had put his foot down on this one. Kit was happy to help the Captain, but he wasn't willing to risk his life for this farce. Fortunately, they didn't run into any trouble. With the help of Toffee, Kit's Mabari, the two of them were easily able to deal with the few smugglers and other assorted riffraff on the Coast.

With a kind of horrified fascination, Kit and his lover were looking on as Aveline butchered one conversation after the other. Donnic seemed increasingly confused by her odd behaviour. After a particularly painful lecture on sword making, Kit decided he'd had enough. With a graceful leap, he got out of his hiding place and confronted the couple, ignoring Aveline's feigned surprise at seeing him.

"Aveline, for Andraste's sake, we don't have all night, you know." Kit rolled his eyes impatiently.

Donnic looked shocked and wary. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

Isabela gave a bored yawn, playing with her dagger. "Oh, honestly... Take a hint and bend her over a basin, will you?"

Kit flinched at the expression on Donnic's face. The guardsman beat a quick retreat and Aveline followed him into town, leaving no doubt as to her displeasure.

"Really, Bells." The corners of Kit's mouth were twitching suspiciously as he faced the pirate. "How could you?"

"Well, it was about time someone said it." Isabela was unabashed. "Besides," she purred, throwing him a sultry look, "this means we have the afternoon off to spend at the beach."

Kit grinned. "All right. But first let's check out the cave we passed back there. It shouldn't take long."

The damp cavern didn't look like much from the outside, but it widened considerably after just a few twists and turns. They found themselves in a huge cavern, with curiously large footprints on the sandy floor.

Kit frowned. "Those look like-" He was cut off by the papery sound of large wings. "Dragon!" he shouted.

Isabela cursed. Luckily the dragon was only medium-sized, but even so they were in a tight spot. Two rogues against a fire-breathing lizard, with no mage to back them up, no well-armed fighter to take the brunt of the beast's attack. At least they had the Mabari... To her surprise, she heard Kit laugh out loud with delight.

"Come on, Bells, let's dance!" He was incredibly fast and graceful and she was nearly his equal in skill. Together they twirled around the beast, moving at inhuman speed, disappearing into the shadows and appearing again in unexpected places, while Toffee was barking like mad and snapping at its hamstrings. Over and over their blades found their way between the huge scales, over and over they ducked to avoid fiery breath until finally Kit uttered an ear-piercing cry and jumped right onto the creature's back. Nimbly he ran up its spine and with a satisfied grin sank his daggers deep into its neck. With a huge roar, the dragon came tumbling down. He perfectly timed his graceful jump off its collapsing body.

"We did it!" Giddy with exhilaration Kit pulled the pirate into his arms. "Ewww!" He pulled back. "You're bloody all over. And dragon blood stinks."

Isabela wrinkled her nose. "So it does. Let's wash it off."

They gathered as much treasure as they could from the dragon's hoard, then set off towards a sheltered little cove they had spotted earlier that day. The cool water was a blissful relief. Isabela smiled when she saw Kit splash around in the surf with Toffee. He looked young and happy and carefree.

But her heart almost stopped, when he turned around and walked toward her through the shallow water in all his naked glory, little droplets of water running down his chest, glistening on his muscular arms and legs. The look in his eyes told her he was feeling much the same at the sight of her bare body. He shouted a quick command at Toffee who slunk off to guard them from a place in the shade. Then he was at her side and pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately, pulling her with him to the beach.

"Not in the sand!" Isabela made a face. "I'll never get clean again."

Kit laughed softly. "Well, then we'll have to keep you away from the sand. You do prefer to be on top anyway, don't you?"

With a mischievous smile, he stretched out on the ground and pulled her down on his wet body. Isabela couldn't help but laugh at his logic. His hands on her skin felt wonderful, and her arousal grew quickly as they wandered all over her, stroking and teasing her. She sat up, straddling him and he cupped her full breasts in both hands, looking up at her with such a beatific expression that she had to smile.

"Oh, Kit. It's so easy to make you happy." She was surprised at the sound of her own voice, so warm and mellow, so full of genuine affection. Well, she _did_ like him. She had never met a man like him, sensual without being possessive, free-thinking but not heartless, witty but never malicious. _Not to mention an absolute tiger between the sheets_, she thought with a pleasant shiver as he began to play with her nipples. He pushed himself up on his elbows so his lips could reach her breasts, causing her to slide back against his impressive erection. She could feel him at her back and she moaned as his tongue danced over her warm skin.

Kit's hands were moving up her thighs now, his touch light but assured. When he reached her core and she could feel his nimble fingers begin their exploration she leaned back a little, granting him easier access and his breathing quickened at the sight of her. He took his time with her, his touch growing slowly more insistent, until Isabela finally took the initiative, pushing herself up on her arms before sinking down on his hard member, taking him in as deeply as she could.

He closed his eyes, his hands stilling for a moment, his expression open and relaxed. Then his hips began to move under her, in a gentle rolling motion that caused her to moan out loud with pleasure. Somehow he was stroking her insides in all the right places and she gave herself up to the perfection of the moment, the sun on her skin, his warm body beneath hers, the sounds of the waves and of their increasingly ragged breathing. She could smell the sea, feel the soft breeze on her face, could almost imagine she was on a ship again, sailing out over the ocean. Sailing and sex. The two best things she knew in life.

Kit's hand on her cheek pulled her back to reality and she realized he was watching her, fascinated by her rapt expression, turned on by her visible arousal. She focussed on him now, her hips beginning their own slow dance in counterpoint to his movements. The new intensity created by this soon brought them both to the edge. Kit's hands were on her back, holding her tight as she arched up high with a single, almost jubilant cry, her whole body awash with joy. He tensed against her immediately afterwards as he found his own release, pulling her down into his arms for a lingering kiss.

Satisfied and relaxed Isabela snuggled up to her lover, enjoying the warmth of the afternoon sun. They lay quiet for a while until she lifted her head, looking into his eyes.

"I still can't believe we took out that dragon... You know, Kit, I wonder. I have known plenty of men who fought in King Cailan's army, but none of them fought like you. Where did you learn this?"

Kit grinned and stretched his long, lean body. "You know I grew up in Lothering? I learned to fight dirty as a kid, because I was so small and scrawny."

She looked at him in disbelief, letting her eyes wander over his powerful physique. "It seems you've grown."

He chuckled. "Well, back then I was a puny kid and the peasant boys used to beat me up until I learnt to defend myself. Carver, he was always the brawny one, but I had to be quick and nimble. Anyway, when I turned eighteen I joined Cailan's army. On my first night in camp, I got into a scuffle with another recruit, a big strong oaf who thought I'd be easily intimidated. I... sliced him a bit. My sergeant came over and I expected to be sent home immediately." He smiled fondly at the memory.

"But instead he took me aside and told me about a new special unit they were forming, asked me if I wanted to join." Kit's hands were playing with Isabela's hair, wrapping the soft strands around his fingers. "The unit was _special_ alright. Our sergeants were a motley bunch: a bard from Orlais, an Antivan Crow, several thieves from Denerim, a night-elf or two... Rumour had it that the whole set-up was Loghain's idea. They trained us in archery and dual weapon fighting, but there were also... other lessons. Stealth, disarming traps, poisoning, picking locks, you name it."

Isabela raised an eyebrow. "What were they training you for?"

Kit shrugged. "It was all very secret. Spying out noblemen probably, maybe assassinating enemy leaders, recovering stolen property of the Crown."

She snorted. "And what use would that have been against darkspawn?"

His grin was wolfish. "Well, you of all people should know what a skilled rogue can do to an ogre. Carver used to think I wasn't a proper fighter, but-" He stopped dead, his face sombre as he remembered his brother's death on the flight to Kirkwall, but he rallied quickly. "Anyway, the training was tough, but it was also a lot of fun. Our teachers... they were amazing. Armand, the bard, he taught me so much about music and conversation and women, and then, of course, there was Margarita..."

Isabela immediately noticed the change in his tone. "Margarita?"

"The Crow assassin. She... took a fancy to me, picked me as her lover." Kit's tone was slightly smug. "That was extremely educational."

The pirate was intrigued. "And what exactly did this Margarita teach you?"

"You mean apart from checking my goblet for poison?" Kit smiled at the memory of the fiery assassin, her sparkling dark eyes and her silky black hair, her luscious lips and her trim, taut body. There had certainly been never a dull moment with her. He leant down to kiss Isabela, his tongue tracing her lips teasingly. "Among other things she taught me to appreciate women who aren't innocent, blushing roses..."

Isabela sighed happily as she settled back into his arms, enjoying his renewed caresses. Yes, that explained his skill, the way he could make her feel. She had been wondering where he had learned his more refined techniques. Well, she certainly wasn't about to complain...

* * *

_Thank you for the edits, zevgirl! I always feel much better knowing you've had a look at my stories._


	5. Feeling Alive

**Chapter 5: Feeling Alive**

Kit rubbed his hand across his tired eyes as he was walking up the stairs. The stunned expression on Gamlen's face had only served to exacerbate the horrors he had been through in the past twenty-four hours: The discovery that his mother was missing, the sinking feeling in his stomach when Bodahn had told him about the lilies sent by her unknown suitor. Then the fruitless hunt all over Lowtown, the desperate fight against the demons in the old foundry and the horror of what he had found there. Her body had been desecrated, mutilated, a dying husk, her soul slipping away from him as he held her in his arms, too shattered to cry, and her final words... At least Gamlen had offered to go to the Gallows to tell Bethany. He didn't think he'd be able to face his sister now.

When he opened the door to his room, he saw Isabela's familiar silhouette in front of the fire. With a deep sigh Kit let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding and walked over to her, pulling her into his arms, resting his head on her shoulder.

She patted his back awkwardly. "I... uh. I feel I should say... something, but I'm not really good at... emotional stuff."

He gave a curious sound, halfway between a sob and an amused snort as he let go of her and sat down in the old armchair. "It's okay, Bells. You don't have to say anything."

"However, there are other things I am good at." She walked over to him, climbing into his lap, kissing him, letting her fingers run through his unruly hair.

Kit hesitated for a moment, then he grabbed her neck and pulled her into a hard, almost violent kiss. Isabela responded eagerly, knowing he had to have her, had to have this, had to make sure he was alive in the face of all the death and decay. Their clothes came off in a flash and then he was pushing her over to the bed, sinking down on top of her, his hands stroking her feverishly. She could feel the raw need coming off him in waves as he took her quickly, without refinement. He held onto her with an almost punishing grasp when he came, trembling with the force of his release, tears trailing down his cheeks.

She gently wiped them from his face. "Oh, Kit... At least your mother loved you. Not everyone can say that."

Kit tightened his embrace, hiding his face against her throat. "You're wrong, you know. You aren't bad at the emotional stuff. You know more about love than you admit."

Isabela shook her head, staring at the ceiling, her hand softly stroking his neck. "Kit, I... I don't do love. I was in love with a man not long after my husband died. He foolishly asked for my hand. I refused to be tied down again and I fled. It broke his heart. Destroyed him."

He pulled back a little and looked at her face searchingly. "Love them and leave them, eh?" His tone was light, but his eyes were serious.

She smiled a bitter little smile. "That's right. He should have known better."

Kit's fingers traced her jawbone down to her chin. He gripped it softly, turning her head, making her look into his eyes. "You're not afraid of being hurt, Bells. You're just afraid of hurting someone else."

She shook off his hand, frightened by what she saw in his eyes. "No, I... look, it isn't like that. It's just easier this way. Now, if you're done trying to confuse the issue, I'm going to-"

"Don't go!" Suddenly his voice sounded small and she felt his body press against hers, silently begging for closeness. She had never seen him so vulnerable. "Stay, Isabela. Make me feel alive. Please, love, I need you tonight."

Isabela nodded slowly. She didn't have the heart to say no, even though some small part of her wondered if he knew what he had said, if he had noticed the word that had passed his lips. She shook off the thought. _He can't say I didn't warn him. _He needed a friend tonight, needed someone who could make him forget. And, she thought dimly as she pulled him closer, wrapping her legs around him, she was only too happy to provide both.

* * *

_Sorry my update is a bit late. I've just returned from Paris where I've done lots of research for Kit & Isabela - The Orlesian Adventures ;-)_

_Hugs and thanks to zevgirl for beta reading this chapter and all the others.  
_


	6. Tell Me More

**Chapter 6: Tell Me More**

They were leaving the Chantry after a particularly exasperating conversation with Sebastian about his religious scruples, when Kit's attentive ears picked up some snatches of conversation between Isabela and Fenris. The two of them had been getting along well enough lately, even though the elf seemed a little unnerved by the pirate's attention.

"I heard that Tevinter slaves are kept oiled so they glisten." Isabela's voice was curious and a little husky. "Did your master oil you up? Did you glisten for him?"

Fenris sighed an exasperated little sigh. "I was his bodyguard, Isabela."

"Exactly," she purred. "Always close at hand. Always within reach. Glistening." Her voice and her suggestive gestures made her meaning more than plain.

"You have an entire story written in your head already, don't you?" Fenris' despair was almost comical, and Kit grinned, but her interest in the elf hadn't escaped his notice.

That night, when they were lying naked and relaxed on his bed, he couldn't resist asking. "So... you and Fenris? What was that about? 'Glistening'?"

Isabela stretched voluptuously and gave him a teasing look from under her long lashes. "Ah, Fenris! That taut, controlled body, that intense, brooding gaze, those intriguing tattoos... Come on, Kit, admit it. You would be all over him if I got him to join us here."

Kit rolled over, propping himself up on his elbow next to her, a sly smile on his face. "All right, that _does_ sound enticing. What would we do with him, hmm? Oil him up and rub him down?"

She grinned and began to stroke his naked chest, her long nails raking over his skin, playing with his dark curly hair. "Sounds like a good start... Tell me more."

His eyes were gleaming now, and his arousal had become obvious. "Let me see... Once we're all warm and slippery and relaxed... which of us would you like to have first? Or do you want both of us at the same time?" He saw her eyes widen and went on, closely observing her reaction. "Or would you prefer watching us while we pleasure each other?" His hands were drawing soft circles on her stomach.

Isabela purred contentedly, arching up into his touch. "Do I have to decide? There are so many possibilities..."

Kit bent over and let his lips trail along her collarbone, nipping softly. "You know, this is fun. I like this game. What about the others? Who else would you... enjoy?"

She played along, feeling an excited tingle rising in her stomach. "Well, there's always Anders. Back in Denerim at the Pearl, he used to do this electricity thing with his hands. Quite... remarkable. And I think he would be only too willing if you asked him nicely. I've noticed the way he looks at you." Isabela grinned. One of the things she liked best about Hawke was his habit of flirting with absolutely every attractive person they met. Anders had been positively blushing at his suggestive remarks this afternoon.

Kit pondered for a moment, imagining the mage in bed with them, his long lanky body sandwiched between theirs. "He is hot, I'll give you that. The haunted look, the gentle hands, the added thrill of magic... Tempting. Still, the whole Justice thing is rather a turn-off."

Isabela shrugged. "What about Sebastian then? Strong body, piercing blue eyes, and you know what they say about archers..."

Kit made a face. "Yes, but then there's the constant preaching! Besides, he's too pious for that kind of entertainment. Boring little choirboy." His hands were reaching around her to the small of her back, caressing the little dimples there with light, teasing touches.

Isabela moaned softly and let her fingers travel down along the downy trail of hair on his stomach. "I think you'd be surprised. He told me that before he came here he used to be out all hours, drinking and whoring." She sighed theatrically. "Why couldn't we have met him then?"

Kit lay back and pulled her on top of him, her long legs straddling his body. "So what exactly is it they say about archers? You know, I am pretty handy with a bow as well..." The calluses on the fingers of his right hand scraped over her nipples, and she gasped for air.

His other hand travelled up her thigh, and she was rapidly losing control. She had to distract him or he would have her beg for him again, and she couldn't have that. "Well, Varric only loves Bianca. So what about the girls? You know, men are only good for one thing. Women are good for six."

Kit laughed. "I won't object to another woman in our bed, if that's what you're asking."

"I didn't think you would. But who? Merrill?" Isabela sounded doubtful.

Kit's hand stopped for a moment and he flinched. "Nope, sorry. I don't go for innocents. Besides, she reminds me a little of Bethany. Not my type at all."

Isabela sighed. "You're right. She's so sweet and she has such a good heart. She doesn't deserve to be corrupted by the likes of us. Aveline then?"

He almost sputtered. "Aveline? Well, I guess I could watch the two of you wrestle and shout insults at each other. That sounds... interesting. But no, not a chance. She seems _very_ satisfied with Donnic." He smirked, recalling Isabela's detailed questioning of the guard captain about that topic.

The pirate grinned. "Doesn't she? 'An incredibly proficient lover'. He's floating her frigate alright! Ah well, maybe they'll get bored some time and agree to a little... wife swapping."

"I wouldn't count on that." Kit had resumed his soft stroking up her thigh. "Well, honey, it seems you'll have to be content with me for the moment." She pouted, feigning disappointment, and he laughed, his hips suddenly twisting up, surprising her and flipping her over so he could pin her to the bed. "So eager to leave me for the arms of another, eh?" His voice had become low and dangerous. "Tell me what I have to do to keep you here with me."

Isabela looked up at him with a provocative smile. "I guess you'll have to tie me up."

"If that's what it takes..." He looked around and snatched two of the tasselled ribbons of red silk holding his bed curtains in place. With swift, practised movements, he slung them around her wrists and fixed them to the bedposts.

_He's definitely not doing this for the first time._ Isabela felt a pleasant shiver run down her spine. Another two ribbons served to hold down her feet.

Kit checked the knots with a satisfied grin. "See? This is why I've always wanted a four-poster." He reached out for another ribbon. "Trust me?" His voice had become unexpectedly gentle, and she nodded, unable to speak.

Carefully, almost tenderly, he slid his hand under her head, lifting it so he could tie the soft cloth around her eyes. His lips brushed over her forehead and she moaned in anticipation. Kit had done a thorough job, and she could barely move her arms and legs, nor could she see a thing.

"Now, you seemed so very taken with the idea of oil this afternoon..." She felt his weight shift on the bed and then she breathed in the faint but unmistakable aroma of almond oil.

_Hmm, he's keeping a bottle of oil next to his bed. _On second thought, Isabela wasn't surprised. Kit took the trouble to warm the oil in his hands before he started to massage her and she gave a soft sigh of pleasure when his strong fingers deftly worked their way up her arms, then her legs, stopping each time just before reaching her body. When he finally poured a few drops on her stomach and began to work the oil into her heated skin she was already trembling, but he took his time, carefully caressing every inch of her until she was melting under his touch.

Being blindfolded increased every little sensation to the point where she almost cried out in pleasure when his tongue joined his hands, dancing over her breasts, then down along her stomach. She felt him slide down between her legs, his beard tickling along her thighs and she moaned, wordlessly asking him for more, her body so tense with anticipation now that she felt like a highly-strung instrument. _I'll kill him if he makes me beg now._ But he didn't. Instead, he moved up between her legs and then she felt him at her hot core, felt him slowly, carefully slide inside her. She almost cried at the sheer gentleness of it, the long, drawn-out feeling of completion, the utter perfection of his body against hers, his cock inside her, his lips on hers.

Isabela hardly noticed him removing the blindfold until she looked up into his eyes, seeing her arousal mirrored in their amber depths. In the corner of her eyes, a flash of light reflected on the blade of his dagger as he cut through the ribbons, allowing her to wrap her arms and legs around him, taking him in as deep as she could. Kit groaned and began to move, a soft rolling motion that had her whimper for more. And he gave her what she asked for, in long, drawn-out, gentle thrusts making her whole body tingle with pleasure. Finally, she couldn't stand it any more and pushed him inside her almost violently, digging her heels into his back.

He snarled at that, his control slipping, and suddenly his body was sliding fast and hard against her oiled skin, pounding, thrusting, possessing her completely. It drove her straight over the edge, this sudden roughness, this burst of need from him and she screamed her release, writhing under him, pulling him with her, refusing to let go of him. His body tensed, and he seemed to grow inside her for a moment before he too gave a ragged cry and sank down on top of her. They were both shaking, both too worked up to speak, and they huddled close, falling asleep almost immediately.

When Kit woke in the morning, Isabela was already dressed, tying the laces of her corset, flashing him a quick smile. He raised an eyebrow in surprise when she picked up one of the shredded red silk tassels and carefully tied it around her upper arm. He knew better than to ask what it meant, and she wouldn't have answered him anyway.

There was no way she could tell him what it was going to remind her of. _Trust. If there's anyone I trust, it's you._

* * *

_Huge thanks to zevgirl for her help with this!  
_


	7. Diamonds Are Forever

**Chapter 7: Diamonds Are Forever**

"Your necklace is so beautiful, Isabela!" Merrill's chirpy voice carried sincere admiration. "What kind of a stone is that in the middle?"

"Why, thank you, Kitten!" Isabela smiled warmly at the shy elf, keeping one eye on Varric. "It's a turquoise. I stole it from an Antivan merchant, years ago."

They were in the dwarf's suite at the Hanged Man, playing Wicked Grace. Fenris was there too. The broody elf hadn't missed a game lately and seemed to enjoy himself, as far as that was possible to tell with him. They had even managed to persuade Anders to join them, despite his chronic lack of funds.

"Dont worry, Blondie," Varric had grunted. "You know Hawke will chip in if you're broke."

Merrill couldn't be bothered to understand the intricacies of the game, but she enjoyed watching them, occasionally squealing with delight when Isabela raked in another pile of coins.

"Are turquoises very valuable? They are so... shiny!" The elf sounded curious.

Isabela grinned. "They aren't bad. Of course they don't compare to rubies... or emeralds... Or diamonds!" Her voice had become dreamy at her last words, and the men were looking at her in surprise.

"Why, Rivaini, you sound like a dwarven noble hunter." Varric snorted. "Myself, I've never understood the fuss about diamonds. Large rocks, just like any others. Granted, you get a better price, but-"

"Diamonds are... special." Isabela sounded passionate now. "A diamond ring, sparkling on my finger, that unique lustre... They are... stimulating, you know."

Anders nearly choked on his drink. "Andraste's knickerweasels, Isabela, you make it sound as if-"

Isabela grinned like a cat. "Well, they _are_ exciting. And a diamond never lies." She turned back to Merrill. "You see, kitten, a diamond... That's forever. Not like men. They rarely linger after they've had their fun. Sooner or later they all desert you."

"Don't scare Merrill! She has me and Varric looking out for her." Kit's voice next to her ear made her jump and she cursed silently. No one his size should be able to move that stealthily. His hand rested lightly on her shoulder for a moment before he sat down next to her, flashing one of his rare gentle smiles at the elven mage.

Merrill beamed. "See, Isabela? Not all men are the same."

The pirate snorted. "Poor example, Kitten. Those two are probably worse than the rest. I'm telling you, don't put your trust in men, they aren't worth dying for."

Kit smiled insolently and stroked her cheek. "Ah, Isabela. Very few things are worth going to your grave for. Speaking of which..." He raised his head and looked at the others. "Anyone up for a trip to the Bone Pit?"

"Again?" Fenris' deep voice was incredulous. "What is it this time, Hawke? I swear the place is cursed."

Varric grunted. "It's probably the name. They should call it "the pie fields". Everyone likes pie."

Kit sighed. "Well, it seems some of the miners have gone missing..."

It turned out to be a busy week. After clearing out the infestation of ghouls and undead in the old mine, they were ambushed by slavers right outside Kirkwall. Fenris' old master hadn't given up on retrieving his stolen property after all, it seemed. They followed the attackers' trail to some old slaver caves where they faced Danarius' apprentice, Hadriana. Kit earned Fenris' undying gratitude when they killed her, but it took them three long evenings in the elf's dilapidated mansion and several bottles of Aggregio Pavali to work through his conflicted feelings. When Kit let himself into his house late at night, he sighed deeply. Sometimes it seemed that he spent all of his time sorting out other people's problems.

He left his armour downstairs for Bodahn to clean and slipped into his comfortable house clothes before climbing up the stairs to his room. His face lit up when he found Isabela waiting for him. She had taken off her boots and her corset and was lying on her stomach on the bear rug in front of his fireplace, staring into the flames. Kit grabbed a wrapped parcel from his desk and joined her.

Isabela smiled at him and eagerly returned his kiss, but she seemed quiet and withdrawn. This was no uncommon behaviour for her lately, and it worried him. Something was on her mind. He handed her the parcel.

"What's this, Kit?" Her nimble fingers quickly loosened the knots and she tore off the outer wrapping impatiently, slowing when she saw the soft velvet bundle inside. She shook it out carefully and gasped in surprise.

Inside the parcel was the biggest diamond she had ever seen. When she held it up to the light, she could see that it was flawless, perfect, nothing hidden in its heart. Kit had had it set into a thick gold chain, a crude, barbaric necklace that would fit her perfectly.

"Kit, how did you-" Her throat constricted and she didn't dare look at him.

"I overheard you talk to Merrill the other day. You know I am sneaky that way." His tone was dry but there was a strange expression in his eyes as he took the necklace from her hands and fastened it around her neck.

"Kit, I told you... I won't accept presents from you, and certainly not something this valuable." He could hear the regret in her voice, under the disapproval, and he had to hide a smile.

"I found it in the Deep Roads, Bells. What else should I do with it? Wear it myself?" His tone got more serious. "If you won't accept it as a gift, then hold on to it for me, keep it safe." Kit's hand reached up to caress her collarbone. "The Qunari situation is getting out of control, Bells, and I am far too involved in it for my own good. If anything should... happen to me, sell it, get away from here. Kirkwall is no longer a good place to be, I'm afraid."

The sincere concern in his voice triggered something in her. Rage, guilt maybe, she wasn't sure, but the next moment she was lashing out furiously at him. "Damn it, Kit, how can you be so fucking naive! It's unlike you to be so... clueless. How can you possibly be stupid enough to trust me with this?"

He grabbed her hard by the neck, tangling his fingers in her hair, and pulled her close. His eyes narrowed and she could see the gleam of fury in their depths. "And what makes you think I am naive?" He kissed her, his lips hard and punishing. "I know you aren't honest with me, I know you're holding back things from me, Bells. Maker, I'm not stupid. That relic of yours... Any idiot would realize that there's more to the story than you're telling me!" He rose and walked away from her, running his hand through his hair in agitation.

"Then why, Kit?" she bit back at him. "Why not just throw me out? Why do you care?"

"Why not?" He shook his head, his customary sardonic tone back in place. With a sigh, he squatted down behind her again and placed his warm hands on her shoulders. "I don't know, Isabela. But I do care. And besides..." His hands slid deeper, teasing her nipples and she moaned when her body responded immediately to his touch. "I would miss the sex."

"Would you now?" She leant back into his touch, savouring the feel of his lips on her naked shoulder. "But honestly, Kit, how and when am I going to wear this? I don't have a dress to go with it, and Lowtown's hardly the place-"

He cut her off with a searing kiss, half turning her in his arms so he could reach her lips. "You could start by wearing it here with me." His voice had become a low, seductive rumble. "And I don't think you need a dress. In fact, I think it would look best if you wore... nothing else at all." His hands pushed off her tunic with practiced ease and began to wander over her body.

Isabela closed her eyes and let him caress her, enjoying his firm, sure touch. But when he pushed her down on the rug and moved over her, she held him off. "You are overdressed for the occasion, Kit."

Kit sat back on his haunches with a provocative grin. "Do something about it, then."

He kept perfectly still while she unlaced his tunic and breeches and pushed the soft fabric off his body. When he was completely naked, she sat back for a moment, just looking at him, enjoying the sight of him. He wasn't overly muscular, not like some of the warriors she'd been with over the years, but he was lean and fit and his arms were strong. His chest and stomach were hard and flat and his hips narrow. There was a pattern of silvery old scars all over his skin, as well as some newer ones. It was obvious he hadn't led an easy or peaceful life, but she liked this, liked the air of danger that surrounded him.

Kit raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Bells? Second thoughts?" She was gorgeous, wearing nothing but the diamond, swinging on its chain between her beautiful ample breasts, and he was getting impatient.

Isabela shook her head, her eyes darkening. "I want you, Kit. Here. Now."

He read her with frightening ease. "Here and now is enough for me, honey."

There he was, a smile on his face, laugh-lines in the corners of his eyes, looking so damn _perfect_, and Isabela felt a rising pain in her chest, a feeling that she didn't want, couldn't afford.

"Maker, Kit!" she lashed out, taking her refuge in anger again. "Will you finally stop with the gentleness and the understanding! I know you aren't that gentle!"

She jumped him, throwing him back on the rug, straddling him and attacking his lips furiously. "I know you can be rough!" She bit down hard on his lower lip and was immediately rewarded with a low growl.

"You want rough?" Kit's eyes grew dark and his hands gripped her hips, hard enough to hurt her. In a flash she was on her back, his hard body on top of her, holding her down with his weight, the jagged edges of the diamond trapped between them scraping painfully against their chests. _By the Void, but he's fast!_ Isabela bucked up, trying to throw him off, but he easily held her down and it dawned on her that he had never let her feel his superior strength before. She would never stand a chance against him in a fair fight. Not that either of them was ever likely to play fair...

No matter, Kit had the upper hand now, and he was determined to use his advantage. Another quick move and he had both her wrists pinned to the floor above her head, easily holding them with one hand while the other slid down her body and pushed her legs apart. He claimed her, his caresses rough and urgent, and then he was inside her with a single hard stroke, making her cry out in surprise. He didn't leave her time to recover, just pulled back and pounded into her again. His hand still held her arms down in a vise-like grip, while his teeth were tearing into her neck and shoulders, bruising the soft skin, making her cry out in pain and lust.

Isabela had never seen him so aggressive and his fierceness freed something in her. She didn't fight back any more, but took him in deeply instead, wrapping her long legs around his torso, matching his every move with equal force. Kit groaned and let go of her wrists, so he could push himself up on his arms above her and move freely. They worked themselves into a frenzy, her nails leaving long, bloody scratches across his back, his body slamming into hers with a primal force, their moans and cries so loud now that she was sure they could be heard all over Hightown.

It was like a fever, like a madness that possessed them and it took her to a place where she had never been, with flames raging furiously through her body, devouring her, obliterating all thought and feeling until she cried, screamed, shouted her release. She was bursting into a million tiny little stars, out of the confines of her body, his hot lips on hers the only thing keeping her from losing herself completely.

She heard Kit's stifled cry, felt his body go rigid on top of her, the tension so high that his muscles stood out like cords, and then he was plunging inside her, drowning in her, sinking deep into her warmth. "Bells! Oh Maker..." His eyes were closed, his voice sounded shaky, and his breath was coming in short gasps. He rolled off her and flinched when his ravaged back scraped against the rug.

Isabela tried to sit up, but her legs were like jelly. She was bruised and battered all over, and she found it hard to meet his eyes.

"Kit..." She could feel the weight of the diamond around her neck and she took hold of it, grabbing the chain as if it was a lifeline. His eyes were on her, warier than they had ever been before, and for a moment, she thought she could detect something like fear in their depths. "Thank you." Her voice was unsteady as she got up and began to dress.

He acknowledged her words with a nod, without asking what she was thanking him for. Neither of them could speak. They both knew some things were better left unsaid.

* * *

_Thanks to zevgirl for her help! And thanks to the wonderful Shirley Bassey, of course._


	8. Here's Looking at You, Kit

**Chapter 8: Here's Looking at You, Kit**

Kit Hawke had been planning to spend the evening at the Hanged Man playing cards with Varric and Fenris, but as soon as he crossed the threshold, all he saw was her. She was standing at the bar, her back to him, and it was just like that first night years ago, just like so many other nights afterwards, just like she had never been gone. He took a deep breath and walked up to her.

She heard him approach and swivelled around, ever wary, ever careful. "Kit!"

She didn't smile, but her eyes lit up and he felt a huge wave of relief wash over him. She was still wearing the corset he had given her, and the red silk bracelet she had made for herself. For a moment, he fought the impulse to pull her into his arms, whisper sweet nothings in her ear and sweep her away. But he immediately recovered, grinning inwardly. That would be the quickest way to drive her away. This was Isabela, his wonderful, crazy pirate queen, and she didn't do emotions.

His lips turned up into a sneer. "Bells! Of all the taverns in all the towns in all of Thedas you walk into this one. Did you miss the rat-flavoured whisky so much?"

Isabela gestured at Corff to pour him a glass. Raising hers, she looked into his eyes. "Kit. It's been a long time."

He took a deep draught. "Three years. But I remember every detail. The Qunari wore red and you wore white."

She smiled a little wistfully. Not an easy day to forget. She too recalled every moment of it.

* * *

The Qunari had finally decided on a course of action. Unfortunately, their plan included the sacking of Kirkwall. As he gathered his little group of companions, Kit sighed. _There are certain sections of Lowtown that I wouldn't advise the Arishok to try to invade, _he thought wryly.

Aveline's attempt to defuse the situation had been a spectacular failure. He could see the frustration in her face now as she was stomping along at his side, trying to reach the Keep in time. Merrill was with them, and Fenris too. There hadn't been time to find the others. And Isabela was gone, had rushed off into the darkness three nights ago, clutching the Tome of Koslun, off to buy her freedom from Castillon's pursuit.

He missed her, not only in his bed, but here at his side, especially now that they were fighting their way through hordes of Qunari and looters up to Hightown. He had grown to rely on having her at his back. No matter, they would have to get by without her. On and on they struggled. In the Chantry Square, they found Orsino and a bunch of dead young mages. And Bethany, still alive. The first piece of good news on this day, though Kit frowned at the way she was looking at the First Enchanter. Then Meredith turned up, and they stormed the Keep together.

And now here he was, standing right in front of the Arishok, Viscount Dumar's severed head at his feet. Kit sighed. The man had done the impossible for such a long time, kept the peace in this nightmare of a city, and now he was dead. And the Arishok was clearly beyond reason. When he set his honour guard on them, Kit had to repress the urge to roll his eyes. Really, he could have dealt with those toy soldiers on his own. As it was, he assassinated the first one with a neat, clean stroke of his daggers, then proceeded to disable two others, while Merrill petrified the fourth. Fenris and Aveline didn't even break a sweat finishing them off.

The Arishok was impressed, but that wouldn't save them, not without the relic. And then Isabela stepped in. She carried the Tome nonchalantly under her arm. What an entrance! Kit had never wanted her more than at this moment, when she winked at him and faced the Arishok, unafraid and with a smile on her lips. He grinned at her, secretly exulting. She had come back for him!

"Really, Isabela!" His bored drawl gave nothing of his real feelings away. "Heroic acts of sacrifice? What will people say?"

She grinned back. "It's your damned influence, Hawke. You're beginning to rub off on me."

When the Qunari demanded that he hand Isabela over, Kit snorted. No way was he going to let her go again, even if it meant he had to duel the Arishok. He knew he could do it. His daggers were coated in deadly Crow poison, and he was a lot faster on his feet than the Qunari leader. But it turned out to be a close call. He had underestimated the sheer brute force of his opponent. At one point he was so weak, bleeding from so many wounds that he thought it was over. He could hear Isabela cry out, "Damn it, Kit, don't give up, you wimp!" and he rallied. A last quick feint, a twist, a jump, and his two blades sank deep into the Arishok's heart.

He was the Champion. They celebrated him all night. But when he opened his eyes in the morning, she was gone.

* * *

And now here she was, back in the Hanged Man, back with him if he played his cards right. Kit's heart was beating faster.

"Why did you come back? To tell me why you ran out on me?" He kept his tone light. "You can tell me now, you know. I'm reasonably sober and I won't make a scene."

But she was shaking her head at him. "What do you want from me, Kit? There is no explanation. I am just a lying, thieving pirate. That's all there is to it."

"And yet you came back with the Tome." He wouldn't tell her how much that had meant to him.

Isabela laughed mirthlessly. "Temporary insanity. A bout of foul morality. A horrifying fit of decency. I got better." Her face grew serious, almost pained. "Face it, Kit. You and I have nothing in common any more. You are the mighty Champion of Kirkwall. I am hardly fit company for the likes of you." Her tone was bitter, and he wondered what she had told herself during those three years.

Kit shrugged. "You are still my friend. And I'm not judging you. I never have. I could do with your help. Will you stay?"

Isabela's eyebrows flew up in surprise. She looked him over, assessing his response, her mind busily calculating all the ramifications of her answer. _Don't push her now! _He kept his face carefully calm.

Finally she threw her head back and laughed. "Oh, why not? I kind of miss the adventures we used to be up to."

Her tone was flippant, but Kit knew he had won. A slow grin spread across his face. "Do you now?"

She gasped in surprise when he took hold of her neck and pulled her into a long, heated kiss, right there, in front of everybody, not caring about the fact that the whole town would gossip about the Champion's liaison with a notorious pirate.

Isabela hadn't expected any of this, his easy acceptance or the passion with which he reclaimed her mouth, the pent-up desire she could feel in his kiss. Oh Maker, no one had ever kissed her as he did, so forceful, yet so gentle and sweet. Only now did she fully realize how much she had missed him, and she kissed him back with equal fierceness.

"Rivaini!" Varric's unmistakable voice rang out. "You're back! Wait until you hear what I have to tell you..."

Behind him, she could make out Fenris' lanky figure - and was that a smile on the elf's face? She couldn't be sure, because Kit was grabbing her around the waist and steering her toward the door.

"Later, Varric", he growled. "You will have plenty of time for catching up, but now..." His hands were scorching hot on the bare skin of her hips. "...we have... pressing matters to attend to."

She could hear Varric's laughter and the patrons' catcalls as Kit pushed her out of the door.

"Where-" she managed to ask, but he cut her off, his voice strained.

"My house. I want you all to myself tonight." He dragged her on and she followed him eagerly, thrilled by his desire and feeling the same hunger rapidly rise in her own body. They barely made it to Hightown, stopping several times in doorways and side alleys, kissing mindlessly, his hands tearing at her tunic, his lips hot on her neck and shoulders. Only the thought of his soft bed kept them going. But then a guard's discreet cough forced them apart as they were making out wildly in a doorway, right after they had passed the gates into Hightown. Kit cursed and grabbed her wrist.

"In here!" He pulled her towards a garden gate and easily picked the simple lock despite his shaking fingers.

As soon as they were inside the garden, he was kissing her again, dropping down on a little stone bench and pulling her onto his lap. Impatiently his hands pulled down her tunic, freeing her breasts to his touch and then his tongue was on her, rough and urgent as he circled her nipple, faster and faster, sucking so hard she almost cried out with pleasure and pain.

"Oh Bells, I've missed this," he moaned. _So much. And I've missed you even more. _He buried his face between her breasts for a moment before renewing his attack.

Her head rolled back in ecstasy as his lips worked one nipple while his long fingers gently rolled and pinched the other. Isabela let her hands trail down his lean, hard body to the bulge in his pants and began to unlace them. He groaned when she touched him, flinching back from her hands, and she laughed at the clear evidence of his desire for her.

"Do you want me, Kit? Here? Now?" Her teasing tone drew another moan from his lips, but then his hands were between her legs, pushing aside her smallclothes, finding the wet heat there. With a few well-placed touches, he had her whimper with need.

He was panting hard now and had to force the words out between ragged breaths. "Well, it would certainly seem..." His fingers pushed deep inside her, twirling until she keened with pleasure. "...that _you_ want _me_!"

He grabbed her hips and lowered her down on his shaft with one single stroke, his hips coming up eagerly to meet her. "Oh Maker, Bells!"

His body was racked with shudders, and she knew he was hanging on by a thread, so she kept carefully still, savouring the feel of him inside her, filling her as only he could. She couldn't quite suppress the low moan escaping from her throat, though, and the sound of it made him lose control completely, thrusting up hard inside her, his hips jerking against hers as he spent himself with a ragged curse.

It didn't matter. She was so close herself that the sight of him, his flushed face, the sheer unadulterated pleasure on his features, the feeling of his completion deep inside her, sent her straight over the edge as well. With a hoarse scream, she arched up high, her toes curling, her nails digging deep into his naked shoulders as she rode out her orgasm, shuddering violently in his arms. He held her close for a long moment before they slowly began to disentangle themselves.

"Where are we?" She looked around at the well-tended lawn, the manicured hedges and the stodgy rose bushes.

Kit laughed softly, and she realized with a pang how much she had missed that low rumble. "Lady Farquhar's garden. Don't worry, she is deaf and goes to bed at eight every night."

Isabela raised an eyebrow at him. "You seem to know an awful lot about your neighbours' habits."

Kit grinned at her, a tad sheepishly. "It's what I do when I have nothing else to do at night... I break into their houses and look around for valuables..."

Isabela burst out laughing. "The Champion of Kirkwall burgles his neighbours' mansions? Kit, you are priceless."

"I know. I was bored without you." His voice had become hoarse again, and she shivered. "Come now. I am not done with you-"

"Not by a long shot," she finished for him, recalling the promise he had made her on their very first night together. With a happy grin, she followed him out of the garden to his home.

* * *

_Hugs and thanks to zevgirl! Not only does she beta read my stories, but she also cheers me up when I need help and encouragement. I'm lucky to have found her!_

_Oh, and I'm sure you'll be able to figure out which movie inspired this chapter...  
_


	9. The Antivan

**Chapter 9: The Antivan**

Kit made a face when the Dalish elves pointed them to the sandy cave at the foot of Sundermount. He had bad memories of the place. Lots of spiders. He hated spiders. And of course the Varterral. Why the blasted Antivan had to hide just there he didn't know. If you could even call it hiding. What self-respecting rogue would actually leave directions on where to find him?

Well, at least he had nothing to fear from monsters or assassins, not with his trusted companions at his side. Isabela was right next to him, and a few steps behind him he could hear Fenris and Anders bickering about blood magic. Those two were a bloody pain to listen to but invaluable in a fight. The opponent who could resist a combination of Fenris' lyrium rage, Anders' fighting spells and the whirling daggers of two rogues simply wasn't born yet.

Still Kit cursed like a sailor when the Varterral turned up _again_. As if the blighted insect hadn't caused them enough trouble the first time. At least it was easier this time round, now they knew its weaknesses. When the beast went down, Kit saw the elf. Clad in fine leathers, impeccably groomed, he stepped forward and greeted them, causing Isabela to squeak with delight.

"Zevran! I should have known it was you!" She sounded positively gleeful.

The assassin grinned. "My dear Isabela, it's a pleasure to see you again. You travel in fine company." He looked them all over with obvious interest. _Three handsome men at her side._ Isabela was doing well, apparently.

"How do you know Isabela?" Their leader, the one they called Hawke, looked at him warily. Obviously this was not what he had expected when he had agreed to hunt down a wanted murderer from Antiva.

Zevran didn't miss a beat. "How does _anyone_ know Isabela?" A broad grin spread over the other man's face. _Good. He has a sense of humour. I can play on that._ In fact, Zevran found it surprisingly easy to persuade the Champion to take his side. They got along like old friends, trading innuendoes and laughing at each other's jokes. The assassin's flamboyant charm turned even the most outrageously cheesy compliment into a tempting proposal, and Kit did his best to repay him in kind.

At Zevran's suggestion, they sought out Nuncio's camp before he would come looking for Kit. It was a pleasant surprise when the Antivan turned up at precisely the right moment, ready to fight at their side. With his support, they easily took down the Crows, even finding time for some pleasant banter between the killings. The brief scuffle left them blood-spattered and with a healthy respect for each other's fighting skills.

They travelled back to Zevran's hiding place on Sundermount together, enjoying each other's company too much to part ways immediately. When the assassin finally prepared to take his leave of them outside the cave, Isabela shook her head in disbelief.

"That's it? You're leaving? What about sex?"

Zevran laughed merrily. "Still blunt as a dwarven hammer, hmmm?" His eyes raked over her ample curves and he pulled her into a loose embrace, his hands playing with her hair. "Well, why not?"

Kit was torn between amusement and irritation at being ignored. "Hello? I'm standing right here, you know."

Isabela was undeterred. "What's the problem, Kit? You can come too." She stretched out a hand toward him, trailing it along his naked arm, making him shiver.

Zevran threw him a sultry glance. "Indeed! The more the merrier! And who could resist such a... fine specimen of manhood." His rich rolling accent made the words sound like a caress.

Kit looked the assassin over, considering his decision. He heard Fenris' surprised gasp behind him, and Anders' nervous chuckle. _Trust Isabela to set this up. On the other hand... _He grinned and shrugged. "Why not? Let's find someplace quieter."

As the three of them walked off in the direction of the cave, Fenris rolled his eyes at Anders in mock desperation. "Are we sure the Antivan was part of a guild of _assassins_?" Anders grinned and shrugged, but refrained from answering. He had heard stories about Zevran, back in Vigil's Keep, but the Commander had never mentioned his former lover, even though Anders and he had been close.

The elf and the mage prepared to set up camp, an uneasy truce kept between them for the night.

* * *

Inside the cave, Zevran looked Kit over appreciatively. "So, you are Isabela's current... love interest? The Champion of Kirkwall. Quite the catch for a pirate wench."

Kit grinned, ignoring the flattery. "And you're the Crow who got rid of that pesky husband for her. I remember now."

Zevran laughed, a deep throaty laugh. "Did she tell you about that? Well, that debt has been more than paid off, don't you worry." He looked at Isabela affectionately, recalling the many pleasant encounters they had shared.

The pirate smiled back, her fingers tracing the three curving lines of the tattoo on his cheek. "What happened to your Warden, Zev? You seemed quite taken with him when we last met."

A brief shadow crossed the elf's face, almost too quick to notice. "He... left."

Isabela frowned. "What a shame! Still, you deserve better than him. He seemed cold to me." She shuddered. "Cold and hungry for power. That's why I didn't want to join you when he asked."

Kit's face was incredulous. "Wait! Are you telling me you refused an offer to sleep with them?"

Zevran smiled a little wistfully. "She did, actually. But Felis wasn't cold, trust me. Anything but. And he had his reasons to leave. Now, let's move on to more... agreeable topics, shall we?"

Isabela grinned when she noticed the two of them assessing each other while they were undressing, helping each other with the buckles of their armour. It was obvious they both liked what they saw.

Kit didn't bother to hide the look of admiration and desire on his face when the other man was throwing off his clothes. He didn't know what he had expected, but Zevran was stunning to behold. The assassin was lean but well-muscled for an elf, his golden skin adorned with a subtle pattern of tattoos that hugged the lines of his exquisite hipbones and his well-defined stomach. His long blond hair was carefully braided and looked soft and well cared for.

Zevran was equally impressed with Isabela's choice of a lover. Hawke's dark unruly hair, the weathered bearded face and the powerful body combined to make him very attractive indeed. And the man was obviously comfortable undressing in his company, perfectly at ease with the elf's inquiring gaze and Isabela's interest in the assassin. Zevran was intrigued. He had rarely met another man who was confident enough to be so relaxed about sharing his lover.

When they were both naked, Kit leaned back against the cave wall and pulled Zevran close to his body, the elf's back pressed against his stomach so that they were both facing Isabela who was still busy peeling off her boots. He kept his eyes on the pirate, watching her reaction as he began to caress Zevran's long, hard body, tracing soft circles on the other man's stomach and thighs. The assassin leaned back into his embrace with a happy moan, enjoying the attention lavished upon him. Kit's lips began to wander up the elf's neck toward his ear and he nibbled gently on the lobe, drawing a long hiss from Zevran. Kit was still focussing on Isabela who was now throwing off her tunic, but then Zevran _moved_, a tiny sinuous motion that let his body glide along Kit's and suddenly the focus shifted.

Nothing seemed to exist but Zevran's soft golden skin, his firm body, his spicy scent. With a hungry growl, Kit turned the assassin around and greedily claimed his mouth in a long kiss, tangling his fingers into that silky, long hair. Their erections were rubbing against each other, creating a delicious friction and Maker, that _kiss_! For a long moment, Kit felt he was drowning in the sheer perfection of those soft lips, of the slow, sensuous dance of their tongues against each other, becoming more and more intense as they both were trying to move closer to each other, to touch as much of the other as they possibly could.

They were torn out of it by the soft tinkle of Isabela's laugh. She had undressed completely and was lying stretched out on Zevran's improvised bedstead, watching them appreciatively.

"You two don't actually need me here, do you?" She pouted at them, pretending to be insulted by their lack of attention.

Kit threw Zevran a complicit glance that made the elf grin with delight. "I wouldn't say that, Bells."

Faster than she could have imagined they both were at her side, flanking her, each of them bending down over one breast to show her their appreciation. As Isabela was looking down on their heads, one blond, one dark, and felt their lips and tongues tease her nipples, she sighed a long, happy sigh. _I am a very lucky girl tonight._

They both laughed softly when their hands met between her legs, but then a familiar wicked gleam appeared in Kit's eyes. Zevran had been a tiny bit faster, and his fingers were already caressing Isabela's hot, wet core, but Kit grabbed the assassin's hand and quickly moved it to his lips. Keeping his eyes fixed on both their faces he began to lick Zevran's fingers meticulously, tasting the pirate's arousal, his face a picture of enjoyment. Isabela heard Zevran draw a sharp breath, his eyes half-closed now. _Oh Maker, just watching the two of them..._

They understood each other perfectly, Isabela realized, without the need for words. Both of them had made love to her more than once, both knew what she craved, where to touch her, how to drive her wild. And they were both completely without shame or inhibitions, driven only by the wish to make this night as pleasurable as possible for all three of them. Two pairs of amber eyes were glancing up at her, reading her every reaction, while their hands and mouths were busy on her body, caressing every shivering inch of her skin.

Isabela's long low moan was answered with a satisfied chuckle from both men, and she frowned. They were getting altogether too smug. Time to take the initiative. Sliding down between them with an appreciative glance at their erections, she pushed Zevran on his back and moved over him. She knelt between his legs, bent down and let her tongue trace a quick circle over the tip of his cock before taking him fully between her lips. He gasped and propped himself up on his elbows to watch her, but soon closed his eyes with a soft moan.

She rolled her hips sinuously, knowing that Kit would need no further invitation, and sure enough, he moved up behind her, his rough hands grabbing her hips as he thrust deep inside her with a hoarse groan. Caught between the two of them, Isabela was rocking slowly, enjoying their tiny sounds of pleasure, knowing that she was the one to cause them.

Kit revelled in the feel of her hot body, the incredibly arousing sight of her gorgeous, curvy body bending down over Zevran's groin. Just then, the assassin opened his eyes and caught his gaze and Kit almost reeled, struck by an intense wave of desire. The expression on Zevran's face, the heated intensity of the elf's gaze blinded him to the pleasure Isabela was giving him for a moment. He had to fight the impulse to push her out of the way, because, Maker, he wanted to _taste_ Zevran, to take him, to possess him.

The moment passed and Kit shook himself, resuming the rhythmic movement of his hips. _Later, _he promised himself_, there will be time_. Yet he kept watching the assassin's face, utterly captivated by the small crease that appeared between his eyebrows, his half-opened eyes, his trembling lips, the way his tongue darted out to wet them. Isabela was using her hands now, as well as her mouth, and Zevran's body tautened, arching up high, a soft keening noise coming from his lips. Kit stilled for a moment, allowing her to focus on the elf's pleasure, and just watched, watched Zevran come apart so completely, so beautifully, the golden skin flushing, the handsome face contorting with lust.

Only when the assassin's body had thoroughly relaxed did Kit move, thrusting hard into Isabela's willing body now, slamming into her with abandonment until her head flew back and she uttered a single, high-pitched scream that was his signal to let go. The force of his orgasm hit him hard, making his knees buckle, and he collapsed on top of her, on top of Zevran, in a tangle of limbs, spent and boneless.

They lay like this for a long moment. Then Kit pushed himself up on his arms, freeing the two of them from his weight. He bent over to kiss Isabela, deeply but gently, then, after a moment's hesitation, reached out for Zevran and kissed him too, savouring the softness of his full lips. The assassin smiled at him, trailing a finger down Kit's stomach even as his other hand was pulling Isabela between them.

"That was a very nice start to this night, no?" Zevran sounded husky. "I wonder, what shall we do next?"

* * *

_Hugs and thanks and tons of virtual chocolate to zevgirl. I think we both agree that every story is better for having some Zevran in it..._


	10. Falling for You

**Chapter 10: Falling for You**

They were following Velasco's trail down to an abandoned warehouse on the Docks. Kit was more worried than he cared to admit. Isabela's plan had sounded so simple, so convincing. They were to hand her over to Castillon's man, Velasco, letting her serve as living bait so they would be able to get at her pursuer and end the matter once and for all. They had even joked about how Kit would have to hit and insult her in order to convince Velasco that he was truly betraying her.

Kit had played his part well. Velasco hadn't suspected foul play, as far as he could tell. And now here he was, entering the warehouse as stealthily as possible, with Aveline and Anders at his side. There had been traces of blood on the trail and Kit swore he would kill the bastard if he'd hurt Isabela. Kill him slowly and painfully.

She wasn't seriously hurt; he saw right away, to his utter relief. But the way Velasco was pawing her all over nearly made Kit lose his calm. It took all his control to confront the man with a cool expression. Not that it made much of a difference. The fight against the pirates was brief but violent. When Kit sliced Velasco's throat cleanly with his second dagger, he could see the savage gleam of satisfaction in Isabela's eyes. They quickly searched the room and found documents that clearly incriminated Castillon, plans to buy slaves from the Free Marches. The merchant himself hadn't turned up yet, but that was only a matter of time.

Kit would gladly have killed Castillon. He hated slavers. Yet when Isabela managed to negotiate a deal with the man, he listened attentively. The papers and his life against a promise to leave her alone and his ship. _A ship_. He knew Isabela had dreamed of being captain of her own ship again. He wouldn't take that decision from her. Aveline was furious, he could tell, but as they were leaving the warehouse he pulled her aside quietly.

"Don't be mad, Aveline. The way things are going in Kirkwall we may very well all live to be glad that we have a ship at our disposal." Kit's expression was unusually serious, and Aveline's head snapped up in surprise. She opened her mouth to speak, but then she nodded briefly and let the matter rest.

"I am so glad for you, Isabela," Merrill chirped. "Now you can be a proper pirate again, you know, with a parrot, and a wooden leg, and an eye patch-"

Isabela sighed. "Those things only exist in Varric's pirate stories, Kitten. I keep telling you they aren't terribly accurate."

* * *

When Isabela showed him her new ship a few days later, Kit was impressed. The_ Wicked Grace _was a small, fast brig, in perfect shape, the sails newly mended, the planks positively gleaming. He leaned over the railing and watched the evening sun go down over Kirkwall's harbour. Isabela walked over to him and took her place at his side, her face glowing with pride and happiness.

She turned to him and softly stroked his bearded cheek. "Kit, I wanted to thank you." He raised a questioning eyebrow, and she elaborated. "For everything you've done for me. I'm glad you walked into the Hanged Man all those years ago."

Kit smiled, a rare genuine smile. "So am I, Bells." Then his expression grew sombre. He indicated the open sea, just barely visible beyond the port entrance. "Now that you have your ship, will you leave again?" There was a hint of apprehension in his voice, and she could see his eyes cloud over, as if he was bracing himself for a blow.

Isabela felt oddly touched. She shook her head. "Not yet. I have a feeling you are going to be in trouble and might need a way to get out of this place." He almost sagged with relief, and she briefly looked away, trying to conceal the fact that she'd noticed. "Besides, I'll need a new crew, and that takes time." She went on, looking into his eyes again. "Kit, I need someone I can really trust on board. Someone like you. Will you come with me?"

His face lit up. "You mean exploring the world and getting away from all this? Oh, Bells, this sounds like a dream." He sounded so wistful that she couldn't stop herself from taking his hand, kissing his palm and moving it up to her cheek.

"It'll be you and me, chasing the horizon." Her voice sounded passionate. "I can't think of any place I'd rather be."

Kit nodded but looked around with a worried frown. "You do realize that I don't know the first thing about sailing?"

Isabela laughed. "The ship is the best teacher. She will guide you with her sighs... her shudders, her gentle swaying as she rides the crests of the waves." Her voice had become low and seductive, and Kit laughed.

"Hmm, it sounds as if the ship has a lot in common with her captain. Won't you show me your cabin now?" He was pulling her into his arms now, his hands trailing down her spine in a subtle, unhurried caress.

She made a face. "I'd rather not. Castillon had a rather unfortunate penchant for mustard coloured satin and I avoid going down there whenever I can."

"What a pity." He sounded rough now, with the hint of danger in his voice that always made her shiver. "Well, if we can't go down there, we will have to find a place on deck..."

It had grown nearly dark, and she could barely make out the silhouettes of the other ships around them. They would have as much privacy as possible in a crowded harbour. She didn't resist as he pulled her down on a tarpaulin that was lying bunched up in a corner of the deck, the closest thing to a comfortable place to lie down. The sky above them was full of brightly twinkling stars, and the summer night was balmy. With a happy sigh, Isabela lay back and allowed him to undress her, his nimble fingers making short work of her clothes while she was helping him take off his light leather armour.

He pulled her naked body close to his. "I want to feel you." Kit's voice was intense and his skin hot against hers.

Isabela shivered with delight as he let his hands trail down her back. He was magnificently hard against her stomach, and she let her body writhe against his in a slow, sensuous motion that made him moan out loud. With a low triumphant laugh, she twisted in his arms so that she was facing away from him and repeated the action, this time with her bare bottom pressed against him and his hands cupping her breasts. His reaction was immediate. He growled inarticulately and pressed her even closer, his body growing tense as his hands were dancing feverishly all over her, caressing every spot he could reach. Soon he was parting her legs and finding her heat, burying his fingers deep in her dark, wet curls until it was her turn to moan out loud.

He pushed her up on all fours, and she felt him behind her, his hands on her hips as he slowly slid inside her. A few slow, languorous thrusts had her sigh with pleasure, but then he withdrew with an impatient noise and flipped her body easily around.

"I need to see your face." Kit sounded almost gruff, but she could hear the desire in his voice, desire and something more she couldn't quite place.

He pulled her legs up over his shoulders and entered her deep, moving slowly at first but quickly increasing his pace until she almost couldn't take it any more. He felt so good inside her, he kept hitting the perfect spot and somehow he knew precisely when to go faster or slower, when to be rough and when to be tender. And all the time he was watching her face in the dim light, his expression so attentive, so tender and yet so commanding that it made her come utterly undone.

Everything else disappeared into the background, and all that existed was his body joined with hers, his skin sliding against hers, his eyes looking at her. And the lust building inside her, like a coiled-up snake, ready to spring at any moment, tensing further and further until it finally reached the point of no return and she came in his arms, keening softly, while he was holding her in a firm, sure grip. She hardly noticed him finish shortly afterwards, didn't hear his strangled cry of completion, didn't feel the violent shudder that racked his body.

When she finally came to her senses again, she was shocked to discover tears trailing down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Kit. I don't know what's come over me." She hardly recognized her own voice.

Kit wiped a tear away with his thumb, a worried frown on his face as he slowly pulled away from her. "What is it, Bells?"

Isabela swallowed hard. "I... I think I'm falling for you." She looked up at him warily, trying to gauge his reaction. "Just tell me, Kit, if..."

He leaned down and kissed her, fiercely, ardently, but when he drew back his tone was light. "Didn't you say love wasn't for you?"

She bit her lip. "You were right. I wasn't afraid of love. I was afraid of being loved." She was trembling all over now, too agitated to think clearly.

Kit sighed and cupped her face, making her look him in the eye. "Now, listen, Bells, because this is important. You owe me nothing. It's my own decision to love you, and I will deal with it." He kissed her again, a soft gentle brushing of his lips against hers. "I'll give you what I have to give, Bells, and if you do the same, that's fine with me. Just... promise you won't run off again?"

Isabela shook her head, caught between laughing and crying. "I won't if you don't give me a reason to." Her hand was holding on to his shoulder in an almost desperate grip.

"I'll do my best then." Kit's voice was low and passionate as he pulled her into another long kiss. They remained huddled close to each other, watching the stars, until the cold night air drove them indoors.

* * *

_Hugs and thanks to zevgirl for editing this!_


	11. Untamed

**Chapter 11: Untamed**

It was card night at the Hanged Man. Kit was playing with Fenris, Anders and Varric. Their meetings had become a ritual lately that neither of them wanted to miss, a relaxing break from the many crises they had to deal with. Even Fenris and the mage put aside their differences on these nights, unwilling to spoil the fun with their customary quarrelling.

Varric had just finished a particularly juicy templar joke in an attempt to distract them from their game, when Isabela walked in. She kissed Kit on the cheek and settled on his lap, her legs comfortably propped up against the table. He was looking at his cards, preoccupied with his strategy and absent-mindedly caressed her breasts with his left hand. She leaned back into his arms, sighing happily and rubbing her head against his shoulder like a cat.

"Andraste's arse, Kit, can't you keep your hands off her until the two of you get home?" Varric sounded unusually irritable. "We really don't need to see this."

Anders looked up and shrugged. "Oh, don't bother, Varric. After all, we've probably all been there." His tone was dry.

Kit threw him an amused glance. "All of you? Really?"

Anders grinned. "Everyone sleeps with Isabela sooner or later. She's like a side dish. She comes with the meal."

Varric snorted. "Speak for yourself, Blondie. Bianca doesn't like competition."

Kit smirked at the dwarf's words, but his sharp eyes had noticed Fenris' slight blush. He knew Isabela had been trying to seduce the elf for weeks now. Judging by his reaction, she had made at least some progress.

The pirate was smiling wickedly now. "Well, not everyone... I do have my standards. But you're right, Anders, it's about time I work on improving my quota." She slid off Hawke's lap and moved over to Fenris' seat, leaning over his shoulder. "Why don't we go to your place, Fen, and you show me those... traps you've set up?" Her hands ruffled the elf's silvery hair, trailing along his sensitive ear.

Fenris shook her off and growled. "Isabela! Not in front of everyone, if you please."

He was looking uncertainly at Kit from under his long lashes, but Hawke raised his hands in a gesture that clearly said he was not going to get involved. "None of my business. I'm off to Sundermount early tomorrow with Anders, Merrill and Aveline. I need my beauty sleep tonight."

"Well, then it's about time we break this up." Varric rose, shaking his head and glancing at Kit. Isabela was on her feet in a flash, dragging Fenris with her into the night.

Kit grinned and looked at Anders. "Come on, you can stay at my place tonight. If you go back to the clinic now you'll only end up working till the small hours, and I need you well-rested tomorrow."

Anders nodded, grateful for a chance to sleep in a proper bed and to sample Orana's cooking for breakfast. They set off together in the direction of Hightown after taking their leave from a grumpy Varric.

When they passed Fenris' place on their way to the Amell estate, Anders took a look at Kit's serene face and sighed. "Really, Hawke, I don't get you. How can you just let her go off with the elf? Fenris would have backed off at a word from you."

Kit smiled, unperturbed. "Yeah, he probably would have. He has got this gratitude thing going for me ever since we killed Danarius."

Anders shook his head. "Well, he _should_ be grateful. And Isabela... First the Antivan, now Fenris. Doesn't it bother you the tiniest bit that she is now with him?"

Kit shrugged. "Why should it?" They had reached his house now, and he was unlocking the door, motioning for Anders to enter. "She has fantasized about him for years. Once her curiosity is sated, she'll be back. And she will probably tell me all about it. You know, 'Fenris' hard, lean body', the things he does with his tattoos... Heck, it's not as if I don't understand... I'd be going after him myself if I wasn't worried about scaring him off and losing a good friend."

Kit's roguish grin didn't deceive Anders. "Stop shitting me, Hawke. You love her! Why don't you-"

Kit whirled around, grabbing Anders by the lapels of his robe and pressing him hard against the wall. "Why don't I do what?" He glared at Anders, looking dangerous and devastatingly handsome, and the mage trembled at the sudden physical contact. "Forbid her to go? Beg her to stay? Assure her of my undying love? And what would that accomplish, Anders, except making her run again? She won't be tied down, not by me, not by anyone else. And I like her fine that way. I'm not out to 'tame' her like that idiot Castillon suggested." He smiled at Anders' confused expression and let his hand softly trail down the mage's stubbly cheek. "I am not exactly _tame_ either, you know."

Anders blushed, knowing Kit could feel his reaction through the thin robes he wore. "We should go to sleep. You said so yourself."

"And so I did." Kit stepped back reluctantly, his fingers lingering for a second on Anders' jaw. "Well, if you can't sleep..." He turned and bounded up the stairs easily, two steps at a time, "... you know where to find me."

The mage swallowed hard. _Damn you, Kit! Why do you have to keep doing this? _

_**This man is utterly immoral!**_ Justice's booming voice rang through his head, and he sighed.

_No, he's not,_ Anders argued wearily. _He has a good heart._

_**And the morals of an alleycat**__**.**_ The spirit's manifest disapproval made Anders grin despite his agitation.

_I happen to like cats,_ he smirked.

There was a brief pause. _**I hope you don't plan on**__**...**__** getting involved with him!**_

Anders shook his head with a tired smile, letting himself into the guest room. _No more than I already am. _

* * *

Isabela stretched voluptuously and smiled to herself as she walked up the stairs in the Hanged Man around noon the following day. Fenris was probably still asleep. When she had left his mansion, he had been dead to the world, too exhausted to notice her departure. Last night had been wild, and sleep had been the last thing on both their minds. They had spent so much time circling each other warily during the past few weeks, speculating about what could be, dreaming about each other's bodies, imagining each other's reactions... When they finally ended up in bed together, their pent-up desire made for a truly passionate encounter.

The pirate felt a pleasant shiver run down her spine at the memory of that long lean body intertwined with hers, those full lips on her skin. And his tattoos were really quite... something. Still, she wasn't sure there would be a repeat performance. Fenris was stunning, with his beautiful green eyes and the rare, shy smile, but a little too intense for her taste, a little too serious. She missed Kit already, his easy laughter, his silly jokes. Oh well, as soon as he was back from his trip to Sundermount she would go up to Hightown. She already had a few ideas for his welcome home...

She was so lost in her pleasant thoughts that she nearly ran into Varric.

The dwarf chuckled mirthlessly at her dishevelled appearance and the deep rings under her eyes. "Isabela. You look like the deeper end of the Void. Join me for breakfast?"

Isabela nodded gratefully and followed him into his suite where the table was already set. "Well, I didn't get much sleep last night, you know." She winked at him, but Varric just grunted and shook his head, looking at her askance.

The pirate sank down onto a chair with a deep sigh and grabbed a piece of bread and some cheese. "What's the matter, Varric? Last night you glared at me like a basilisk, and now... It's not like you to be judgmental about my choice of lovers."

The dwarf sighed, filling his own plate. "Hawke is a good man, Rivaini. And my friend. It's obvious the two of you have something good going. Why you would feel the need to cheat on him..."

"It's hardly cheating if he knows I'm doing it," Isabela pointed out. "Personally, I think he rather enjoys hearing about it afterwards."

"Whatever!" Varric rolled his eyes. "Look, it's none of my business, but don't you go and break his heart again! It was bad enough the last time round."

Isabela frowned. "Oh, come on, Varric! You can't tell me that Kit was sitting around pining for me and crying his eyes out while I was gone."

Varric snorted. "Hardly. Ninety percent of the time he was his usual charming self. Joked with everyone, killed a few unwary criminals, played some pranks on Anders and slept his way through half of Hightown." The dwarf raised his cup at Isabela, smiling sardonically. "The perks of being the Champion, you see. Kirkwall's elite were throwing their virgin daughters at him, hoping for an alliance with the noble house of Amell. Of course, from what I've heard, he much preferred their older married sisters..."

"See?" Isabela shrugged. "Kit's a big boy. I really don't know what you are talking about when you say I broke his heart."

Varric looked up. "What I am talking about, Rivaini, is the other ten percent of his time, when he came here to drink." The dwarf shuddered at the memory. Hawke drinking himself into a stupor, going on endlessly about the pirate, trying to sort out what had gone wrong, why she had left. And then passing out on the table, crying out her name in his sleep. "He was a wreck. None of the others know about this, not Fenris, not Aveline, not Blondie. They all think he was coping fine without you."

Isabela looked uncomfortable. "Look, Varric, I am sorry if I hurt him, but-"

Varric cut her off. "Just don't do it again, okay? Hawke will do anything for you and all he asks in return is that you don't run off again. If you care for him at all..."

The pirate sighed. "I do, Varric. All the others, that's just skin-deep, and Kit knows it. As long as he'll have me, I'll stay."

Varric chuckled. "Then you might be stuck here longer than you think. Unless the town blows up first..."

Isabela laughed. "Why would it? Kirkwall's been here for a very long time."

* * *

_Hugs and thanks to zevgirl! So good to have help with this!_


	12. The Hunt

**The Hunt**

Tallis. A whirlwind of blades and a sweet smile. Chestnut hair, creamy white skin, and those enormous blue-grey eyes. A slim, firm body, her perfect breasts set off by the light green chest-piece she wore. Glimpses of pale skin all over her and the perkiest ass he'd ever seen. But what impressed Kit most were her moves. Maker, that woman was fast and agile! With her help, they easily beat off the Crow attack, even though someone had sent a veritable army of assassins after him.

When Varric introduced Tallis, and she outlined her plan for the theft of a legendary jewel from Duke Prosper's chateau at a hunting party, he was sceptical at first. "What makes you think I steal things because people ask me to?"

She laughed then, a soft ironic laugh and Kit was hooked. He had to hear that sound again, see her lips curve up in that intriguing smile. He was flirting outrageously with her all during their negotiations, and he could see Varric and Anders roll their eyes at each other. No matter. Before he knew it, he found himself agreeing to meet her in the morning for the journey to Chateau Haine.

When he described her to Isabela later that night, the pirate laughed softly. "You want her." They were lying on his bed, naked and relaxed, and his hands were idly stroking her belly while he was talking.

It was a statement, not a question, and Kit didn't bother denying it. "Mmmmmh. She is... fascinating." His lips nibbled down her breastbone, working his way downwards at a slow, unhurried pace.

"So you're going to attend that hunting party at the Chateau after all?" Isabela giggled. "Kit Hawke all dressed up and making conversation. I think I'd pay to see that."

"No need." He stopped what he was doing for a moment and looked up into her eyes. "Will you come along, Bells? I need you for this."

Isabela raised an eyebrow. "Don't you trust your new friend?"

Kit snorted. "Not as far as I can throw her. She's a rogue if ever I saw one. She's using me because I have an invitation, but she's sure to have her own agenda. Please, Bells, I need you at my back for this. It might be more dangerous than it sounds."

Isabela's ears picked up a curious nuance in his voice and realized that he was actually asking for more than just her help. _Wait a minute! Is this Kit Hawke asking my permission to go after her?_ Not that he'd admit it if she said it out loud, but still... She sighed. "Oh, all right, why not? It's not as if I have anything better to do. Who else are you going to take?"

She felt his smile as his lips were trailing down her neck again. "Anders. I would ask Aveline, but that might get her into a rather ticklish situation. There's no telling which members of Kirkwall's elite will be at the party. Better bring the apostate and the pirate." He grinned. "I have a reputation to keep, you know."

_Oh yes, you do._ Isabela sighed and threaded her fingers into his thick unruly hair as he began to suck gently on her left nipple. Ah, well. This definitely promised to be interesting.

* * *

Kit wasn't sure what he had expected from the party. Lots of nobles playing at hunting, hours of boring dinner conversation, maybe some juicy gossip... It turned out to be far more exciting. First the dangerous hunt for the wyvern in the glorious mountain scenery around Chateau Haine. The pleasant banter with Tallis as they were looking for possible bait, then the rush of the fight, the excitement of the kill. A curious interlude at dinner when they were hunting for a key to the castle while trying to blend in with the assortment of Orlesian and Fereldan nobility. And then the breathless search through the corridors, trying to avoid the Duke's guards, Tallis' hot body pressed against his while they were hiding in the shadows, her breath sweet on his cheek as she whispered directions in his ear.

Sneaking through the castle was almost too easy. When Prosper turned up and revealed the whole set-up to be a trap, some small part of Kit wasn't surprised. He wasn't too worried either.

He knew he could rely on Isabela and Anders to get them out of the Duke's dungeon. In the meantime, Kit had a chance to find out what Tallis' mission was really about. He was less than enthusiastic when she revealed herself to be a Qunari agent, though. On a mission to kill a defector. No jewels, no burglary. Just political intrigue and loyalty to the Qun.

Kit sighed. _It figures. One of the hottest women I've ever met and she turns out to be a religious nutcase._ Oh, well, he'd have to make the best of it. Picking a place as far away as possible from the rotting bones of their precursors, he sat down with his back against the cold dungeon wall and pulled Tallis onto his lap.

"This is not the time or place for an argument." His lips brushed over hers and he felt her tremble.

Taking his time, Kit cupped her face and kissed her lightly until she was relaxing into his arms, leaning back and sighing softly. Only then did he nudge her lips apart with his tongue to deepen the kiss. His hands were softly massaging her scalp as he tasted her thoroughly, the tips of his fingers occasionally brushing against her sensitive ears. They were both breathing hard when they drew apart. His hands were stroking the exposed skin on her waist in small circles, making her shiver.

"Didn't you say your friends would be here soon?" Tallis' voice was hoarse, and her eyes had a curious expression that Kit couldn't quite read. There was desire, yes, and excitement, a hint of worry perhaps.

"We can come back later if you're busy." Isabela's dry tone broke the moment and Kit chuckled, letting Tallis carefully slide off his lap as he got up. The elf visibly paled at the sound of the pirate's voice but then looked confused when she noticed the smile pass between Kit and his lover.

"Don't worry, Tallis. You'll find those two are rather... open-minded." Anders had walked up to the massive iron bars of their prison and was looking at her with a sardonic smile.

"Yeah, well... I still think we should get out of here." Isabela's eyes were fixed on Kit, taking in his flushed face, the gleam in his eyes. _He's so sexy when he's all worked up like this._ They had brought his gear and he was throwing off his finery now, ignoring the surreptitious glances at his trim, taut body from both Tallis and Anders. The elf took her armour to a niche at the back of the dungeon and quickly changed, out of sight of the others. Isabela sighed and started to examine the lock, but then Tallis moved in and opened it with a flick of the wrist.

She laughed at Kit's surprised face. "What? You said your friends would be coming soon. Now, as for the way out..."

Kit's eyes glittered with excitement when he realized their escape route would lead them past Prosper's treasure vaults. Isabela could almost hear him purr with delight as they worked their way through the elaborate puzzles the Duke had set up. They walked away with an impressive assortment of magical weapons and jewellery. Their escape through the caves below the castle went without too many glitches, though they had to fight Prosper's Chasind bodyguard for the key. He was no match for them, not even with a bunch of mages as backup. After all, he was up against three of the finest rogues in Thedas, supported by Anders' special brand of magic. Isabela couldn't quite suppress a flash of pride when she looked back at the carnage they left behind them.

And then of course Kit couldn't let it go at that. When Tallis made eyes at him and asked him to confront Duke Prosper and the Qunari, he agreed easily. Isabela sighed. If Kit had one flaw, it was a constant overestimation of his fighting abilities. That trait almost had him killed more than once and it got close to killing them all in the battle against the Duke and his tame wyvern. Once again only blind luck saved them. When Prosper went down the mountain with a final desperate scream, Isabela sighed with relief and shook her head at Kit's triumphant face. _Lucky bastard. He'll never learn!_

Although Tallis had what she had come for, she appeared reluctant to leave them. As she collected her belongings and said her goodbyes, she couldn't keep her eyes off Kit, throwing little anxious glances at the pirate from time to time.

Isabela listened to her and Kit bantering for a few minutes until she lost patience. "There's a lot of Hawke to go around, Tallis. You just have to ask me nicely."

Tallis grinned, relief and excitement mixing on her expressive face. "Pretty please? With sugar on top?"

The pirate laughed and shrugged. "All right. You can borrow him for one night. But I want him back in Kirkwall by tomorrow night. There isn't enough room for another backstabbing rogue in this party, elf. Are we clear?" She walked up to Kit and kissed him chastely on the forehead. "See you back home, Kit. Come on, Anders!" She turned to go. "There's an inn a few miles down the road that is quite decent. You might want to head there, Kit."

As Isabela walked along the forest path with a muttering Anders trailing behind her, shaking his head, she smiled, remembering her conversation with Tallis down in the caves. The elf had been trying to convince her of the virtues of the Qun. _Don't you want a life with meaning, with purpose? _Her own answer had come without thinking. _I have a purpose. I have Hawke._ There had been wistfulness and a hint of jealousy in Tallis' eyes as she turned away. _Lucky you._ The pirate grinned. Yes, she had him. There wasn't a sliver of doubt in her mind.

* * *

The inn was indeed a pleasant place, a large old stone building at a crossroads on the lower slopes of the Vimmark Mountains. It was clean and nicely furnished, and the food was delicious. Kit had their dinner brought up to their room and managed to wheedle a bottle of good Nevarran wine out of the innkeeper.

When they had finished eating, he raised his glass at her. "Here's to the success of your mission, Tallis."

"Oh my, I completely forgot!" Tallis jumped up and rummaged in her pack, producing a large red jewel wrapped in silk. "This is yours, Hawke. It was meant to be your prize. A jewel for you, and Salit for me." She blushed briefly and looked down. "I guess I underestimated you. I'm sorry. I... should have treated you with more respect."

Kit grinned and lifted her chin with his finger. "You're not the first to underestimate me. It's fine."

He was standing close to her, so close she felt the heat come off him, and Tallis swallowed, remembering what she had seen of his body in the dungeons, remembering his kiss. If she were in Isabela's place, she'd never... _But then that's precisely the reason why you're not in her place,_ a tiny logical voice at the back of her head pointed out.

Kit was watching her face, his hand trailing slowly along her cheek, up to her ear, waiting for the right moment before he bowed down and kissed her. His lips were soft and sweet from the honey cake they'd had for dessert, and he seemed unhurried as he tasted her, explored her mouth, let his tongue dance around hers in a soft, swirling motion that made her moan. Yet when he pulled back, she realized that his nimble fingers had already unlaced her shirt and were pushing it off her shoulders, granting him free access to her soft white skin.

"Tallis..." Kit's hands moved down to her waist and before she guessed what he was planning he picked her up and carried her easily over to the bed, putting her down on the clean linen sheets. He stepped back for a moment and took off his shirt and breeches, then bowed down to strip her of her leather pants and smallclothes. In a flash, he was next to her on the bed. His movements reminded her of a predatory cat, swift and graceful, and full of danger. Tallis moaned again as his rough hands began to roam her body, tracing every muscle and sinew, exploring every inch of her.

Kit was entranced. It had been some time since he had last been with an elven woman, and Tallis was nothing like the whores at the Blooming Rose. Her body was taut and trained and well-muscled, and while she was tiny compared to him, her legs were long and shapely, her breasts round and firm. And her skin was so soft, so silky, so creamy white! He sighed with delight as his lips moved down her throat, over the gentle curve of one breast and found a coral-red nipple that immediately perked up under his caress. He lay back and pulled her on top of him where he could look at her, watch her face while his hands found the spots guaranteed to make her pant, to make her come undone in his arms.

For a while she just let him proceed, basking in the surety of his touch. But then she wanted more of him and her small hands began to trace the scars on his hard flat chest, down to his sculpted stomach. Sliding down she let her hands travel along his hard, pulsing shaft before she bowed down and softly licked the crown. He hissed sharply, his body growing tense, and he quickly pulled her up again, entwining his legs with hers and rolling over so he was on top of her. He held his weight off her with his arms, but even so, she shivered at the feeling of him looming over her, so big and dark, so handsome.

Tallis felt his hardness against her core as he mutely asked permission to enter her and she spread her legs wide, trying to take in as much of him as she could. Kit glided inside her in a slow measured motion. Even though she was wet and ready, he had to stop, to wait for her to accommodate to his length before he could sheathe himself completely inside her. He lay still for a moment, his eyes closed, his face a picture of concentration, before he began to move in long slow strokes, filling her so deliciously that she cried out in pleasure under him. His pace increased gradually, imperceptibly, never breaking the rhythm, never faltering. Tallis felt the pressure build inside her, irresistible, unstoppable, so intense and sweet. When he finally pushed himself up high and sank down on top of her with a last, almost violent stroke, she was there with him, coming, crying out her completion, wrapped around him as they were melting into each other's bodies.

They had only the one night, and they were both determined to make the most of it. Fortunately Kit had stamina enough for two, as if he would never tire of her body. When they finally fell asleep in the early hours of the morning, they were both happy and sated and utterly exhausted.

Yet when Kit woke up, stretching like a cat in the warmth of the midday sun, Tallis was gone. She had left no note, she hadn't said goodbye, but he was smiling as he got dressed and prepared to leave the inn. It had been a pleasant interlude. Now the hunt was over, and it was time to go back to Kirkwall. Back home. Back to what was important.

* * *

_Hugs and thanks to zevgirl for her neverending patience!_


	13. Looking for Love?

**Chapter 13: Looking for Love? **

Kit burst into Isabela's room at the Hanged Man late in the evening, a harassed look on his face. "Bells, do you have time to come with me? Apparently there's a secret Templar meeting outside the Chantry tonight. I need to hear what they are planning."

Isabela made a face. She had been busy cleaning her daggers, oiling the blades and polishing them with a soft silk cloth. "Tonight? Don't they have anything better to do? Like, torture some mages or spend an evening of fun and games at the Rose?" She sighed. "All right. If you ask nicely."

Kit laughed and went down on one knee with a flourish. "Please honour me with your presence, O Queen of the Eastern Seas." He cocked his head to the side and flashed a dazzling smile at her. "I promise I'll make it up to you later tonight."

"Will you now?" Isabela grinned. "That sounds a whole lot better."

They were about to leave when Kit stopped in his tracks and reached for his pocket. "Oh, I almost forgot. This is for you."

He passed her a small parcel. She unwrapped it, a curious look on her face that turned to apprehension when she saw the amulet inside.

"Kit, what is the meaning of this?" She threw him a dark look.

"What do you mean?" Kit was surprised at her reaction. He hadn't expected wild enthusiasm, but this was curious, to say the least. "It's a gift. It's from Rivain, if I'm not mistaken."

"Well, yes..." She was torn between anger and amusement. Then she saw his confused expression and took pity on him. "You really don't know what this is, do you?" When he shook his head, she went on. "It's a Rivaini fertility talisman. These petal-like shapes represent... certain fleshy bits. And this protrusion is... well, just look!"

Kit almost blushed. "Oh, I see it now. Oh my! I guess I'll never be able to unsee it. And here I thought it was just a flower..."

Isabela smiled. "It's all right, Kit." She fastened the amulet around her neck. "Rivaini women would wear such an amulet when they wished for lots of children... or when they wished for love."

There was a curious expression on his face. "Love..." He stepped up to her and drew her closer, his eyes searching her face, his fingers caressing her cheek. He placed a soft kiss on her lips, lingering for a long moment. When he pulled back, his customary grin was back in place and his tone was light. "Who needs love? I was just hoping for plain old lust."

Isabela breathed a sigh of relief, ignoring the brief pang she felt at his words. "Lust? Lust I can manage. Let's go now, or we'll miss those templars."

* * *

Just when they left the inn a soft rain set in. Kit cursed. When they reached the Chantry, the rain had become a steady drizzle and the square in front of the vast building was deserted.

"Where exactly are they supposed to meet?" Isabela shook herself. _Blighted Kirkwall__. How can they call this summer?_ Why she was spending half her life in Ferelden and the Free Marches defied rational explanation.

"Right over here!" Kit motioned for her to step closer just as thunder roared and lightning flashed over the sky. Then the rain began to pour in earnest.

Within seconds they were both drenched. Kit grabbed her arm and tried to find shelter. "Forget the templars. They are probably holed up in the Gallows now, drinking and playing cards. Damn it, Bells, are you sure you got the thing with the amulet right? Maybe it's a rain charm..."

There was only one place to go. The Chantry was locked at this time of the night, but the locks on the small side door hardly presented a challenge for Kit. Soon they were inside where it was quiet and warm, and above all, dry. No one was in sight. The huge building was deserted, and the only sound to be heard was the dripping of water from their wet clothes to the stone floor.

Kit took a look at Isabela and grinned, amusement and arousal warring on his face. She followed his glance and realized which way his thoughts had wandered. Her white tunic was soaked and clung to her ample curves. The wet fabric was almost transparent, and the outlines of her dark nipples were clearly visible through the material.

The pirate threw her head back, a challenge in her eyes. "What are you staring at, Kit? It's nothing you haven't seen before."

Kit's smile got wider as he embraced her and pulled her close to his body, letting her feel the effect she had on him. "True, but it's much more enticing to have a little gift wrapping. Besides, I rather like the... circumstances."

His eyes quickly took in the layout of the room around them. "Come!"

He pulled her over to a small chapel to the side of the main nave. The floor was carpeted here, and a carved wooden screen hid them from the eyes of anyone passing by outside. A huge statue of Andraste was smiling down at them, her hands raised in benediction, the candles in front of it almost burnt down. Without hesitation Kit pulled Isabela down on the soft floor.

"Here?" She felt a surge of heady delight as his lips moved down, and he began to suck hard on her nipples through the soaked linen of her tunic.

"Here and now." His voice was husky, his eyes feral, and his hands were tugging at the laces of his pants.

"Let me help." The wet leather presented a challenge even for her nimble fingers, but she finally managed to undo the laces, and his pulsing cock sprang into her hands.

Kit's hands were already between her legs, pushing aside her smallclothes to reach her folds, caressing her, stoking the fire that had begun to burn there. "Tell me you want me."

Isabela could hear the urgency in his voice but couldn't resist playing with him a little more. "Maybe..." She bit down teasingly on his lip and pressed herself hard into his touch. "I might need some more persuasion, though..."

He growled at her words and slid down between her legs, spreading her wide and tearing off her smalls completely. She had to stifle a cry as his tongue found her heat. Looking down on his shaggy dark head she felt a surge of affection. _Kit. Completely crazy, of course. And oh Maker, so incredibly talented. _Isabela couldn't imagine ever being bored with him. She was rapidly losing the ability to think coherently, though. He took her so high that even the feel of his soft breath on her heated flesh was almost too much.

"Kit..." she whispered, and he flashed her that smug grin of his. He knew exactly how far she was gone, knew that he could make her beg now. "Kit, please." She shuddered, remembering the last time he had made her wait for what had seemed an eternity, teasing and tormenting her. But this time he was too aroused himself to hold out for long, and he swiftly moved up, kissing her and entering her at the same time.

They settled into a familiar rhythm but suddenly he froze in motion. And then she heard it too. Footsteps in the nave, heavy armoured feet. A templar on patrol. They willed themselves to be absolutely quiet, even though they were both panting and trembling. The steps came closer and paused for a moment right next to their chapel. Isabela shivered as she imagined what would happen if the templar caught them here. Probably the biggest scandal in Kirkwall's history. The Champion desecrating the Chantry with his pirate whore... She could just imagine the outcry.

Then the steps resumed their rhythm and the guard walked on. Moments later they heard the heavy door fall shut again. Isabela felt relief wash over her and then a renewed surge of excitement. Kit let out the breath he'd been holding and resumed his movements, catching her lips in a long, passionate kiss. Soon they were both close to the threshold, hanging on by the thinnest of threads, the promise of completion tantalizingly dangling before them.

"Now, Bells, come for me," she heard his rough voice whisper in her ear and the sound of it was all it took to send her tumbling. She bit back her cry of pleasure while he was thrusting hard, once, twice, until his own orgasm made his whole body shake and tremble.

"Kit, I..." Isabela couldn't finish the sentence, just held on to him, clung to him as if her life depended on it.

"Shhh, I know." His voice had a rare gentle quality that few people ever heard as his hands stroked her hair soothingly. "I know."

They had to wait another hour or so before the rain had let up enough for them to sneak out of the building.

Looking back, Isabela shook her head. "Shagging in the Chantry. Not even Varric would make that up."

Kit raised an eyebrow. "He assured me he wouldn't write any tales about the two of us. And I intend to hold him to that promise."

The pirate grinned. "A pity. It would make a great new serial. Much better than that guard story he's been working on."

Kit put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him as they were walking toward his home. "You think? Would it be a romantic love story then?"

Isabela shook her head. "No. Just sex, lots of sex. Who wants to read about love? However," she purred and nestled closer to him, "I already have some great ideas for the next chapter..."

* * *

_Many thanks to zevgirl who managed to sort out all those awkward sentences where I lost my way. ;-)_


	14. Viscount for a Night

**Chapter 14: Viscount for a Night**

Kit hadn't expected anything worse than boredom when they had agreed to meet 'Sister Nightingale' in the Keep at night and talk to her on Grand Cleric Elthina's behalf. How difficult could it be to persuade the Divine's agent that no intervention in Kirkwall's affairs would be necessary? Sebastian could do the talking while he and Isabela took care of the locks and provided backup. But nothing turned out as planned. First there was an attack by some misguided mages, a vicious, bloody battle that left them bruised and battered. Then came the surprise of discovering that the Sister was none other than the famous Leliana, former companion of the Hero of Ferelden.

And in the end there were her chilling words as she left. "The whole world is watching Kirkwall. It can't be allowed to fall to magic. Tell Elthina to leave. She will not be safe here."

Sebastian sighed. "'The worst threat to Thedas since the Qunari invaded'. What if the Divine orders an Exalted March on Kirkwall?" He looked worried. "You know, Hawke, if anyone can help the city now, it's you. You should be Viscount."

Kit laughed out loud. He couldn't help himself. "Me? You can't be serious?" He heard Isabela's amused chuckle behind him.

But Sebastian looked at him with earnest, pleading eyes. "Of course I am serious. Think about it, Hawke. Everyone is looking up to you. You are the Champion, their hero."

Kit gave the prince a flat, hard look. "Sebastian, I would rather fuck an angry ogre than take the job. Dumar worked his ass off to save this cesspit of a city and nobody ever thanked him for it. I have better things to do, trust me."

Sebastian looked at Kit, his eyes wide with incredulity. "You don't mean that, Hawke! I..." He shook his head and turned away. "I better get going. Elthina will want to know about this as soon as possible. You two can show yourselves out, I trust."

When the huge double doors closed behind the archer, Kit sighed a deep sigh of relief and turned to Isabela. "That pompous idiot! _Me_ as Viscount! If he knew me at all..."

She laughed. "Yeah, I can't imagine it either. Dumar's crown wouldn't suit you at all. You've got far too much hair. Besides, I don't think you could keep a straight face when everyone's bowing to you."

Kit grinned, his usual good mood returning. "I don't know. I might surprise you." He sauntered over to the giant, empty throne and dropped down on the velvet cushions, one leg flung insolently over the armrest. "The chair is quit comfy. Maybe I should reconsider. Just think of all the things I could do... like ordering the Templars to dance naked in the square... Or granting the Blooming Rose a tax exemption for services rendered to the Crown... Not to mention how delightful it would be if all the ladies of Kirkwall suddenly considered it the height of fashion to dress like the Viscount's consort." He eyed her flimsy attire appreciatively.

Isabela smiled and walked over to him. "'The Viscount's consort'. I rather like the sound of this. On the other hand, if you wanted to keep the job, you would probably have to order Anders' execution. And have Varric arrested. And me too."

"Now there's a thought!" Kit smiled and pulled her into his lap, playing with her hair. "And what would I do with you once you were in chains...?"

The pirate laughed. "I am sure you can think of a few things." Growing serious, she leant back against him and let her gaze wander through the cavernous room. "Remember the last time we were here, Kit? How does it feel to return to the site of your triumph, O Saviour of Kirkwall?"

He frowned. "I didn't do it to save Kirkwall." His arms tightened around her for a second.

"I know." Isabela turned around to face him. "You know, Fenris thinks I never thanked you properly for saving me from the Qunari." A mischievous smile played around her lips. "Maybe now's the time to do it."

Kit cocked his head. "And what did you have in mind?"

Smiling wickedly, she slid down and knelt between his legs. His eyes widened for a moment as he realized what she was about to do and she grinned at his reaction. Without further ado, her nimble fingers pushed aside the flaps of his armour and began to work on the laces of his leather pants. Looking up she saw him watching her intently, his eyes darkening. She felt him harden under her touch, and she licked her full lips in anticipation.

"Wait!" His voice was rough. His hands moved to her head and pulled off the blue kerchief holding her long hair back. A hoarse groan escaped his lips as he buried his fingers in her black silky tresses before spreading them over his thighs.

Isabela smiled and pushed the leather away, freeing his erection from the increasingly confining material. She took a moment to just enjoy the sight of him before she moved in and kissed him. Kit was still looking at her with that intense focus in his eyes, and now he took hold of himself and stroked the velvety crown over her cheek. She moaned with pleasure. So soft! Pulling back a little she let her tongue glide up in a single smooth stroke from the base of his shaft up to the tip. Kit groaned and his head sank back against the purple cushion.

"Maker, Isabela, you're killing me!" His hands were gripping the armrests of the throne hard.

She laughed and took him in, just a tiny bit to start with, and twirled her tongue around him, tasting his salty arousal, her lips closing around his hardness. She knew he loved this, and she was good at it. This time, she intended to make it better than ever. Kit was shuddering all over now as she was slowly sliding deeper. She couldn't take all of him in, she knew from experience, but he seemed more than content with her efforts.

Isabela fell into an easy rhythm, alternating between sucking and licking, then teasing, then taking him in deep, until his body was arching up on the chair, so taut that she knew he was almost there. Her hands moved in, and her fingers unerringly touched him right behind his balls.

Kit's cry of pleasure was muffled, and she saw him biting down hard on one of his leather gloves. _Now!_ She tipped back her head and sucked hard and deep and then he was coming, spurting his seed inside her mouth, his hands grabbing her head. She smiled in triumph when she heard his ragged gasps and continued to suck carefully until he pulled her head back and dragged her up into a long, fiery kiss.

"If that was part of the Viscount package, I believe I would reconsider," he growled, biting down on her lower lip.

Isabela giggled and moved up to his lap, curling up against him. "I don't think Seneschal Bran would approve of your concept of government."

She could feel the soft rumble of his laugh deep in his chest. "Well, it's a good thing we don't need his approval then."

They both got up silently, and he adjusted his clothing before they slipped out into the night. When they were safely outside, Kit threw a look back over his shoulder at the forbidding outline of the Keep, dark against the night sky. _Not for all the riches in Kirkwall_, he thought with a shudder. Whatever lay in store for him, it was not to be ruler of this cursed city.

* * *

_Many thanks to zevgirl for her patience and her sharp eye (and yes, I'm sure you know Bran far better than I do... ;-)_


	15. Cataclysm

**Chapter 15: Cataclysm **

Isabela woke, opening first one eye, then the other. Her head hurt as if she had been hit by an angry hurlock, and so did her back. Turning around, she realized she was lying on the carpet in Kit's bedroom. Kit himself was draped halfway over her, still fast asleep. Both of them were half undressed, and around them empty wine bottles, playing cards, and various articles of clothing bore witness to a wild night. A wild night... Isabela flinched as she sat up and bolts of pain flashed through her head.

It had been Kit's naming day, and he had invited them all over to his place for a big dinner and a celebration. The party had been civilized enough until Aveline, Donnic, Varric and Merrill left around midnight. With only Fenris and Anders left and the Nevarran red flowing freely, things had gone rapidly downhill from there. Isabela frowned. Anders had been in a strange mood, now that she thought about it. Grumpy and withdrawn at first, but then he had thrown all his usual caution to the wind and drunk and partied with them, in a reckless, unrestrained manner that was unlike him. Not that she was complaining...

At one point someone suggested a game of Diamondback, and they all sat down on the carpet, each with a bottle of wine. It was easy enough to persuade the men to change the rules a bit so that the loser of each round would have to remove part of their clothing. Isabela shivered with pleasure at the memory of the next hour. They ended up on the floor in a tangle of half-dressed bodies, too drunk for anything more than a few heated kisses and caresses. _Pity._ She would probably never get those three together again like this, half-naked and unrestrained... At some point during the night the elf and the mage must have slunk off. _Probably too embarrassed to look each other in the eye in the morning._

Kit moved next to her and hissed in pain when he opened his eyes. "Hangover potion. Chest next to the bed," he muttered indistinctly, and she made her way over to get them each a flask.

Kit downed his with a sigh of relief, then opened his eyes and looked her over. "You look like you've been dragged through the Void."

"Well, so do you." She playfully punched him in the ribs.

Except he didn't. He looked good enough to eat, and she was sure he knew it. He stretched luxuriantly, and she admired the ripple of muscles across his toned stomach. Kit had lost by far the most clothes last night, though she suspected that had been done on purpose. Like her, he rarely lost when he played to win.

The hangover potion cleared their heads and Kit sat up with a deep sigh. "Time for breakfast." The smile he gave her wouldn't have looked out of place on a hungry wolf. "I gave Orana the day off. We'll have to scrounge what we can in the kitchen."

They made their way downstairs, still only half-dressed and headed for the water-pump first. A quick wash in the icy-cold water left them breathless but clean and considerably more awake. Kit began to loot the pantry.

"What would you like? There's bread and cheese and... oh, strawberries!" He sounded happy as a child, and Isabela couldn't suppress a smile. "Look, there's even whipped cream to go with them. Orana is a blessing."

"Hmmm, whipped cream..." Isabela walked over to inspect his findings. "I think I have an idea."

Kit's grin showed her he was thinking along much the same lines. His strong hands grabbed her and lifted her up on the kitchen table in front of him. Placing the bowl of cream next to her he eyed her critically.

"Now, let me see. We wouldn't want to ruin your tunic." In a flash, the thin linen was sliding down her shoulders, exposing her bountiful breasts to his view. "Hmmm, delicious."

Isabela smiled a wicked smile as she took a handful of cream from the bowl and applied it liberally to her golden-brown skin. "There. Here's your dessert."

He didn't need to be asked twice, and she was leaning back into his arms, moaning at the feel of his tongue on her, when they were interrupted by a loud bang at the door and a mortified cough from Bodahn.

"Messere Hawke... I am _so_ sorry to disturb you, but the messenger said it was important..."

Kit's head flew up and his eyes narrowed. "A messenger, Bodahn? Did he say who sent him?" His tone was surprisingly restrained considering the circumstances, and he took care to cover Isabela up before he stepped back.

The dwarf was red with embarrassment. "First Enchanter Orsino, Messere. He asks that you come to the Gallows at once. He says he's afraid there will be bloodshed. Knight-Commander Meredith..."

Kit cursed. "We'll be there, Bodahn. Send messengers to all the others, will you? Varric, Fenris, Anders, Merrill... Aveline will probably be at the Gallows already. Damn it, this might well be the last straw."

* * *

Isabela shuddered as she looked around the Gallows prison. None of them had expected the events of the day to escalate so quickly. _Well, except maybe for Anders..._ The mage was talking to Kit in a corner, not far from her. She couldn't make out the words, but she saw the tension in Kit's shoulders, almost felt his pain at his friend's betrayal. And yet, when Anders' dejected face lit up a little and Kit put an arm around his shoulder, it was clear that the mage had once again been forgiven. _That's just like Kit._ His loyalty to his friends and companions was absolute, even in the face of this madness.

They might have been able to defuse the situation in the Gallows had it not been for Anders' reckless and irresponsible act. But now the Chantry was a pile of ashes, hundreds of innocents had died, and Meredith had invoked the Right of Annulment. All over the city mages were fighting for their lives, turning into abominations in their desperation. And here they were, holed up with Orsino and a few surviving Circle mages, Bethany among them, waiting for Meredith's troops to attack them. All of Kit's companions were here, even Fenris, whose first impulse had been to side with the Templars. But in the end he hadn't been able to turn against Hawke, none of them had. Well, except for Sebastian, who was probably on his way to Starkhaven now, driven away by Kit's firm refusal to execute Anders.

They argued about his decision all the way to their current hide-out, whenever they weren't busy fighting off demons and abominations. Kit was eloquent. Convincing and plausible arguments flew from his lips in an easy stream. It would have been a rash act, Anders had saved them so many times, the mage could help them set it right, they could consider his punishment later. But she knew it all came down to one thing. He wouldn't give up on a friend. Never. And she loved that about him.

Kit was talking to Bethany now, embracing his younger sister. The Hawke siblings had hardly met since their trip to the Vimmark Mountains in the footsteps of their father. But she knew he loved Bethany in a fiercely protective way. She was all he had left of his family, and he would never let anything happen to her. Meredith should have realized he would never agree to the killing of all mages, not with his beloved sister in the Circle. Bethany was a powerful mage, Isabela knew. According to rumour, she was Orsino's mistress, but the two were hardly talking now. The First Enchanter's face was pale and haggard, and he seemed to have withdrawn into a world of his own.

And then Kit stepped over to her and pulled her in his arms, resting his forehead against hers. "Bells. It's good to have you here."

Isabela swallowed. "Oh, Kit, you stupid bastard. What kind of a mess have you gotten us into this time? Just when I've found someone I want to be with, everything is going to pieces. I'm scared." She felt like crying and she hated herself for her weakness.

"Me too. Only an idiot wouldn't be, considering what we're up against." His grip around her tightened for a moment. "But we will be fine." His fingers traced her lips and he smiled, that eternal optimistic smile of his. And then he kissed her with passionate fervour, ignoring everyone else in the room. "We're not dead yet, Bells, and I promise we'll get through this. And then we'll be off, sailing toward the horizon, just like you've always wanted to."

She closed her eyes and rested her head against his hard chest for a moment, desperately wishing he was right, willing his words to be true.

"Are you ready, Champion?" Orsino was walking over to them, his face a picture of resignation. "I am more grateful for your support than I can say. But I'm afraid-"

Kit shook his head, cutting the First Enchanter off with a quick gesture. "I'm not giving up. We can do this. Let's go."

They took up positions around the room, readying their weapons. Kit flashed another smile at Isabela, and she saw the familiar excitement gleam in his eyes. He called out something, but she couldn't really hear it over the rushing noise of her own blood in her ears. And then the first wave of Templars was upon them.

* * *

_Almost there... thanks to zevgirl's help and support. Best beta ever!_


	16. Sailing Away

**Chapter 16: Sailing Away**

Kit was leaning against the railing of the _Wicked Grace_. Two days at sea and they had left Kirkwall far behind them. Kirkwall and all its troubles. It would be up to Knight-Captain Cullen to explain it all. The monster Orsino had become when he had given in to the temptation to use blood magic. The shattered statues in the Gallows Courtyard that had awoken at Meredith's call and attacked them, powerful opponents that had taken all their combined efforts to vanquish. And the Knight-Commander's burnt-out corpse, eaten up by the vicious power of the idol.

It was all over now. Kit was no longer the Champion, no longer the darling of Kirkwall's nobility. The hero had fallen off his pedestal, and there would be no more shiny medals, no more statues in his honour. He was a fugitive now, an outlaw, the more so because he was sheltering the criminal who had blown up the Chantry and set off the cataclysm that had rocked Kirkwall and half of Thedas.

_Anders._ Kit saw the mage from his place, huddled up against a coil of rope, his face buried in his hands. He worried about his friend, even though he would never condone what the mage had done. But a blind man could see how much it ate at Anders, the realization of how many innocents he had killed, what a terrible train of events he had set in motion. Kit sighed. They would have to find a way to deal with Anders, to deal with Justice. Bethany was talking to the mage now, a kind expression on her face even as he snapped back at her. But she was patient and Anders relaxed a little, and he even gave her a crooked smile.

Sweet Bethany. He was beyond glad he'd been able to save her. For a moment, a wry grin crossed his face. Not that she hadn't done her share of rescuing. On the battlefield Bethany was a force of nature, almost more dangerous than Anders, throwing fire and waves of energy at their foes with deadly precision. He was fiercely proud of his sister. But as she came up to him now, he saw the deep shadows on her face.

"Beth. What's on your mind?" Kit gestured for her to sit next to him on a barrel strapped to the railing.

She dropped down, looking tired and worn-out. "It's Orsino, Kit. I can't stop thinking about what he did. How could he... that was not the man I knew."

Kit sighed. "He had lost all hope, Beth. I've seen it happen so many times. Well," he amended, "maybe not quite so spectacularly, but he wasn't the first one to give in to despair."

"Still, to lose him like this..." Bethany's voice carried so much pain that Kit flinched.

"You loved him?" It was hard for him to accept his sister had given her heart to the cool, distant man, much older than her. On a rational level he knew she wasn't a little girl any more, that she had grown up to be a beautiful, desirable woman, but to him she would always be little Beth.

She was shaking her head at his question. "I don't know, Kit. When I first came to the Circle, Orsino was there for me when no one else was. He was so kind and he taught me so much, and I admired him. When we... it helped me, Kit, it really did. I think he needed it too, someone who was there for him, saw him as a person, not just as the First Enchanter." She smiled, recollecting her time with Orsino at the Gallows, the meetings in his office, the gentle, tender face he had shown only to her. "And he cared for me, Kit. See what he gave me?"

He looked at her outstretched hand. A small glass vial filled with a sluggish red liquid rested in it. Kit's eyes widened. "Your phylactery? But how-"

Bethany shook her head. "I have no idea. But he gave it to me right before the final battle. He gave me my freedom. Orsino was a good man, Kit. For it to end like this, he must have been utterly desperate."

Kit sighed. "Desperation, bloodshed, chaos. It should be Kirkwall's motto." His voice held sarcasm, but his face showed his frustration at the hopeless situation they had left behind.

"And now here you are, with all of us to take care of. A whole ship full of strays." Bethany let her gaze wander over the motley crew on board. Varric and Merrill lay huddled together in a corner, deep asleep, with Toffee warming their feet and Bianca cradled in the dwarf's arm. Aveline and Donnic were talking quietly while they were busy repairing torn straps on their armour. Anders had slumped down again in despair. So many people who would look to Kit for direction, for a new purpose in life.

"I'm not worried, Beth." Kit's smile reappeared as he tilted his head toward the upper deck. "This ship has an amazing captain."

She followed his gaze to see Isabela up at the helm of her ship, her expression exultant and her eyes gleaming with pleasure, finally back where she belonged. Fenris was standing next to her, one of his rare smiles on his face, his silvery hair ruffled by the breeze. At first glance, the two made a handsome couple, but a closer observation made it clear their relationship was more like that of two good friends. There was a certain sizzle between them, true, but no loving glances, no secret smiles.

Bethany's eyes wandered back to her brother's face. His expression as he looked at the pirate took her breath away. _Maker, but he loves her! _Of course she knew enough about Kit to realize that he wasn't a romantic young girl's dream of a lover. The Gallows had been a hotbed of gossip and more often than not she had blushed at the recounting of another amorous exploit of the Champion. He was a womanizer, he took his pleasures without overmuch concern for broken hearts or hurt feelings, and yet...

Bethany shook her head, laughing softly. "And here I thought this would be just a fling."

His head spun around, and he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You and Isabela," she elaborated. "I couldn't ever imagine you settling down with one woman. Let alone with one as... exotic as her."

He grinned, unperturbed. "I don't know, Beth. I don't think there'll be a lot of 'settling down' with Isabela. But I'm not letting her go again."

Bethany smiled at the determined look on his face. "I can see that. So where are we going next, brother? What's the plan?"

Kit laughed. "Want to know a secret, little sister? There is no plan. We're just sailing toward the horizon, ready to face anything we meet, free as birds."

And the look on his face made it perfectly clear this was all he wished for.

_The end_

* * *

_Thanks to zevgirl for her endless patience with me._

_There's an epilogue for the romantically inclined among you. Read more about__ Anders and Bethany in "Redemption" and about Kit and Isabela in "The Orlesian Adventures".  
_


	17. Epilogue: A Little Piece of Paradise

**Epilogue: A Little Piece of Paradise**

_* Author's Warning: The following epilogue is really just a huge piece of soppy fluffiness that somehow made its way into a story that was precisely about the absence of romantic nonsense. Probably because I'm such a sucker for happy endings. So if you don't want to go there, please feel free to skip and ignore it. I think the story works perfectly well without it. *_

They dropped anchor near one of the small islands off the coast of Seheron, near a lagoon surrounded by palms and jungle, and went ashore in the longboat. Everyone was glad for a chance to get off the ship. The water of the lagoon was warm and inviting, and within minutes they were all splashing in the surf. All except for Kit and Isabela. She took his hand and led him along a path at the edge of the jungle.

"Where are we going, Bells?" Kit sounded curious. "You've been here before, haven't you?"

Isabela smiled at him. "I told you I could recommend a few beaches. This is one of my favourites. And I'd rather be... alone with you, without anyone else looking on."

Kit laughed. "If I remember correctly, you weren't too enthusiastic the last time I suggested some fun in the sand." He had been able to persuade her, true, and he fondly remembered the outcome.

"Sand isn't what I had in mind." She took him around a corner and he was surprised to see a little house, raised on stilts, close to the water. "Come in, Kit."

He followed her across the threshold and watched as she threw open the shutters, letting sunshine and fresh air into the stuffy little space. The hut was tiny, containing barely more than a chest of supplies and a wooden platform in the corner that she was now covering in rush mats, turning it into a surprisingly soft bed.

"There." Isabela turned around to look at him. "Our own little piece of paradise." She'd meant it to sound ironic, but it didn't come out that way. Instead, it became a promise.

His gaze wandered out the window at the vista opening up before his eyes. A long stretch of powdery white sand, palms swaying in the breeze, the turquoise waters of the Boeric Ocean stretching into the distance... Kit lay back on the bed and pulled her into his arms.

"I keep waiting for an armada of angry demon pirates to turn up," he muttered into her hair. "This is just too good to be true. No ancient evils, no plague, no insanity."

"Will you shut up!" Isabela slapped him playfully on the arm. "All of that is bound to happen soon enough. You know you attract those things." She rolled onto her stomach and began unlacing his shirt, placing small kisses on every inch of skin she bared. "But for now let's pretend we're in a dream world, far away from all that."

Kit pulled her up into a kiss, then he cupped her face and looked into her eyes for a moment, both of them growing serious. "Let's do that. A dream world just for us."

They took their time undressing each other, until they were both completely naked, something they had rarely bothered with on the ship. Their bodies brushed against each other as each savoured the other's caresses, without urgency, sweet and tender and perfect, with an assuredness that came with familiarity. Finally Kit settled between her legs and entered her in a smooth, long stroke, stopping as soon as he was surrounded completely by her warmth, holding himself above her on his arms.

He caught her gaze and held it with an intensity that would have frightened her at any other time. "In our dream world, can I say it? Can I say all the stupid and silly things that we agreed we would never say?"

Isabela looked up at him and took a deep breath. "Say them, Kit. Only here, nowhere else."

Kit's eyes were ablaze with passion. "I love you, Isabela. I love you like I never thought I could love anyone." He leaned in to kiss her, deeply and fiercely, before he went on. "You are amazing and special and the only one I want."

She looked at him, so gloriously beautiful above her, his eyes so full of honesty and love, and she opened her mouth to speak.

"You don't have to say anything, love, please don't-" He sounded worried and she cut him off by placing a finger on his lips.

"Shut up, Kit. I love you, too. And I'll be at your side forever." Her voice sounded unfamiliar even to herself, but she meant every word.

His face lit up at her words like it never had before and he began to move inside her, slowly at first, with gentle, undulating movements of his hips, but then with increasing force and speed. She wrapped herself around him, pulling him as close as she could, kissing him with all her heart until she melted into him, with the sweetest, softest feeling saturating every fibre of her being. She didn't cry out, just clung to him, pulling him as close as she could and letting herself fall into his embrace. And he held her tight and safe, as if she was the most precious thing in the world.

They spent all of the afternoon at the little hut, making love and whispering silly, romantic nonsense into each other's ears. When night fell, they made their way back, already reverting to their usual light-hearted banter, where feelings were never mentioned, and lust took the place of love. But both knew they wouldn't forget the afternoon, knowing they would always have a dream to share.

Their own little piece of paradise.

* * *

_And here it ends... __Read more about__ Anders and Bethany in "Redemption" and about Kit and Isabela in "The Orlesian Adventures"._

_Thanks to zevgirl for all her help and support. There's no way I could have done it without her._


End file.
